Welcome to rapture
by Assassinmaster909
Summary: During the final battle with Gaia, Gaia decided to send our favourite demigod to rapture. Upon arrival on Rapture he is turned to one of the Big Daddies in the Alpha Series. How will this affect the relationship with his friends? Will he stay as a Big Daddy or return as a human. Also who is the little girl that keeps calling him Daddy? I suck in summery pretty much
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I am back sorry if I took long. Well since I got Bioshock Infinite which happens to have the original Bioshock game with it I decided to start a new adventure for Percy in Rapture so here it is for my new story. As for my Percy Jackson and The Imperium I will try to update it but I am running low on ideas on how to make it more close to the war hammer story since my war hammer history is getting mixed and jumbled up.**

**Summary: During the final battle with Gaia, Gaia decided to send our favourite demigod to rapture. Upon arrival on Rapture he is turned to one of the Big Daddies in the Alpha Series. How will this affect the relationship with his friends? Will he stay as a Big Daddy or return as a human. Also who is the little girl that keeps calling him Daddy?**

**Me: I don't anything. All rights go to the creators of Bioshock and Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Rapture**

-No One's POV-

The giant was is coming to a close, the Giants have been losing when the Olympian Gods had decided to aid their children in the final battle which is taking place in the Original Mount Olympus. The Olympians demigod children are being led by Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon. Jason and his father were fighting the Giant Prophyrion (**A/n: Is this correct spelling of his name?) **with the aid of Poseidon. While the battle was raging below the steps of the original Mount Olympus, Percy Jackson was battling against Gaia herself on the top steps of the original Mt. Olympus. Percy has the legendary sword riptide drawn as for Gaia she conjured a sword made of earth.

"Perseus Jackson, you will make a fine sacrifice for this new world." Gaia said in a very dark tone

"The One who will die today here will be Gaia." Percy replied

"We shall see young hero. This duel will determine all whether this world be mine." Gaia replied

"One shall stand, and one shall fall." Percy Replied (**a/n: Yes I have made this a reference to transforms movie because I am watching it.**)

Then Gaia decided to lunge at Percy after their conversation. Gaia tried swipe Percy but he just blocked her blade with his soon they were duelling in front of the steps of Mt. Olympus. Percy decided to go on the offensive he sent several slashes towards Gaia but managed to block everything but he has a trick up his sleeve he tried to summon some water to help him soon a sphere of water appeared behind Percy. He froze the water thus making it a giant Ice ball then he shattered it making the Ice spikes a sent to Gaia. Gaia made a shield out of earth blocking the entire ice shard that Percy threw at her. While Gaia was on the defensive Percy lunged at Gaia but she anticipated the attack when Percy was in the air the earth beneath him grab him and was trap.

"See little hero. You will not be able to beat me. I knew your little plan." Gaia said Percy

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Gaia but you knew how little of my plan." Percy said with a smirk in his face

"What?" Gaia said in confusion

Before anything else happens there was blood curling scream that echoed throughout the battlefield. Gaia whipped her head to the direction of the scream only to watch as her last son was defeated and sent to Tartarus. Rage boiled in her veins as she watched her son disappear.

"You will all pay for this!" Gaia exclaimed "But you Perseus Jackson will suffer my wrath."

The demigods and gods looked at the direction of Gaia only to see that their leader was trapped and defenceless. They watched as Gaia has about to bring his blade towards Percy. Fear appeared to faces he held dear.

"Percy!" they all exclaimed

Before even the blade contacted on the hero it was stopped by a wall of water, thus allowing our young hero to escape then he plunged his blade at Gaia's heart were she went with a thud to the ground. Then he turned towards the cheering of his friends and he showed his usual crooked grin. Annabeth was smiling at his boyfriend broadly. But little did they know Gaia has backup plan in in case she is forced back to her slumber. With her last remaining energy she had, she conjured a portal underneath our hero and making a crack on the ground. Percy slipped through the crack, but was still holding on the edge with one hand.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted and ran towards Percy direction.

Once she reached the edge she grabs Percy's hand with both her hands, shouting for help.

"Please hold on seaweed brain." Annabeth pleaded to Percy

"Annabeth if hold on to me you will also suffer like me, Let go Annabeth." Percy said

"No I will not lose you again." Annabeth pleaded to Percy holding on his hand

"Somebody help!" Annabeth shouted to her friends who were trying to get to them without being sucked in the portal crack.

"Annabeth please remember this that I always love you but you must let go I will not let you suffer please let go Annabeth." Percy pleaded to Annabeth

"NO. I. WILL. NOT. LET. GO." Annabeth exclaimed

"Please forgive me for doing this Annabeth, but if I never ever return to you please move on." Percy said and with those words Percy let go of Annabeth's hand.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed while being pulled back by their friends. They watched in horror as their hero, leader and friend fall to the portal.

While falling towards the portal Percy mouthed to his friends and family goodbye and sorry before he blacked out and went through the portal.

-Percy's POV-

When I blacked out I found myself in a place to me it appears to be a city under the middle of the ocean there I can see people walking around and having fun. After that my view shifted in a different place showing place a city in the sky this time were it shows a giant bird like thing flying around the city and airships flying. Then I found myself in some sort room. The place looked like the libraries were Athena and her children will like.

"Well looks like we have a visitor brother dearest." A woman suddenly showed in the balcony holding a book. She appears to be in her twenties or something and she has a slight British accent.

"I can clearly see sister dearest." A man said , he appears to be the same age as the woman and guessing from their outfit that they were business people or that they are some sort of old school scientist dating back in the 1940's. To my surprise is that they are twins I mean there looks give it away anyway.

"He seems confused shall we send him away brother dearest?" the woman asked his brother

"Sure but you do the honours sister dearest." The man replied to his sister

Before I could say anything or even protest I was suddenly engulfed by a bright light

-Time skip-

My vision begun to clear when I noticed I was floating near the bottom of an ocean? I thought was that possible he knew Gaia made a portal straight to Tartarus not in some sort of the bottom the ocean were his father Poseidon can find him. Before I could think something else, something swam past me. When I got a good view it surprised even more it was a Giant freaking squid. I mean it is a squid but it's huge almost the size of the entire empire state building. When swam past me I notice one thing it was headed to the direction were the light was coming from. I decided I follow the direction of the light. Once I reached I was surprised from what I saw. It was city at the very bottom of the ocean. I mean the pressure here would probably kill a mortal. But I was proven wrong. This city was the same on what I saw in my dream.

I swam towards the city there I saw a bunch of people working and talking to a business man who appears to be in charge **(A/n: This part is before the events of Bioshock One and Bioshock 2)**. I decided to go in but the entrance to be a maintenance area where some sort of divers is allowed to enter and exit. Once I entered that area I was suddenly knocked in the head and landed with a thud on the metal floor. Before I lost consciousness I heard this conversation.

"Put this kid to the Alpha series of the protector program." A man said

"But he is still a child." Argued by woman who has German accent

"A child? Did you notice that he entered through the maintenance dock were the big daddies are only allowed." The man retorted to the woman

The woman couldn't the find right answer to the, instead she kept her mouth shut

"Thought so." The man said "Suchong put this boy to the Alpha Series of the Protector Program codenamed Omega." The man ordered

"Yes Mr. Ryan." Suchong replied to Ryan

Those were the last thing I heard before I succumb to the Darkness.

**Like It? Hate it? Leave a review at the end but before I end this. My stories will be put on hold because my Mom just deleted my folder which contained my other Fan Fic stories containing the Finish Chapter 3 of my Percy Jackson and the Imperium which I will have to rewrite everything again -_- sigh my life sucks and my Review classes for UPCAT is that means no computer. Dang it. So I will be signing off for now but don't worry I won't give up on my stories. To mashup some song while this is done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks with Positive reviews guys. For the pairing for this story in not yet be placed but I will first make a Poll if Percy will return as demigod but with additional abilities or he will remain as a big daddy but will have more powers from the A.D.A.M and might add a little bit of Bioshock Infinite in it. As for my Percy Jackson and the Imperium I have no choice but to rewrite it so the story. in my account will be deleted but don't worry I won't give up on the story. So without further ado here is the story.**

**Me: Alpha please say the discretion**

**Alpha: * Whale like groan***

**Little sister: hehehe… Mr Bubbles said that Assassinmaster909 doesn't own PJO, HoO and Bioshock they go to their respective owners.**

**Me: Thank You**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Bubbles?**

-Percy's POV-

When I regained my consciousness I was greeted by a bright light. I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings but at the same time I heard shouting my sides.

"Oh shit! The subject is awake quickly sedate him" one man shouted

When I look down I nearly fainted on what I saw surgical instruments were protruding out of my body and I can practically see my organs from my view. I tried to move my body but only to find it shackled or strapped to what appears to be an operating table. I tried desperately to get away but my body was like I said strapped on this operating table. I tried to move one of my arms and it was my left arm. When I moved it I managed to break my arm strap, to my left arm and grabbed the nearest thing I seen, which was a scalpel and drove it in the surgeon's neck thus killing him in an instant.

"Someone grab that syringe! Quickly now!" one of the surgeons shouted

I manage just to get up and remove my other arm restraint so both my arms are now free I can still hear them shouting.

"Someone restrains the patient!" another man shouted

When I got up from the operating table, while my chest is still open, several more people suddenly jumped on to my back and trying to restrain me. Then I suddenly felt something being injected on me, I looked on my shoulder and saw a syringe then there was another one this time on my knee. My body suddenly felt heavy and me losing my vision slowly. But before I lost my consciousness again the same man approach the operating room with several more people came out but there was the same man again the one they call Ryan.

"You just killed another one of my employees. I really hope you are worth all the trouble we did to you." Ryan said

But before I truly lost my consciousness I heard this conversation as they dragged me back me back to the operating table.

"Ryan is this even necessary to make this child as a big daddy?" the same woman who has that German accent.

"Tennenbum how many times do I have to tell you, this boy entered the city through a maintenance dock, which is only accessible for Big Daddies only?" Ryan countered to Tennenbum

"But…" Tenenbum tried to say something

"No buts Tennenbum, Everyone back to your station and Suchong better finish before this happen again." Ryan said

"Yes Mister Ryan." Suchong replied

I managed to move my head and see Ryan looking straight at me, just before I lost my consciousness I heard him say this

"Do not fail me Alpha." Ryan said

"I…Will…Not…Fail" I slowly said to Ryan

After that I just lost my consciousness once more

-Time Skip-

(**A/N: This time takes place after the events of Bioshock 2 in which some parts of Rapture are now destroyed while other parts are still intact.**)

When I woke up I notice I was in some sort of bedroom or some sort. I got up from the bed and decided to look around. I found a mirror at the end of my room and decided to look at my reflection. When I reached the mirror I was shocked to look at my appearance. I was wearing a very bulk diving suit with an alpha symbol at my left shoulder but I notice that even though the suit was heavy it surprisingly light but of course every time I take step I almost make a miniature earthquake or something but that not surprised me the most. My looks changed, my hair was now a bit shorter but still messy and my usual sea green eyes are now glowing yellow. I mean my entire eye is glowing yellow. But my head is fuzzy like some of my memories seem to be missing like my name and who I was before, but one thing I know was how I looked before. I was suddenly removed from my train of thoughts when someone suddenly spoke in the room.

"Ah, you're awake." I looked to the sound came from and found nobody.

I tried to say something but only to find a whale like groan.

"Forgive us for what we did, the process in making you a big daddy requires to removed your voice box and do something with it, so the little sisters will go near you." The voice once again spoke.

"Anyhow go to the corner over there and wear your helmet. I will try informing you and explaining everything what has happened."

I decided to follow his commands and went to the corner where my helmet was resting. I grabbed it and put it on. Once I put on a helmet I heard some voices saying this:

"Subject 0001, codename: Alpha α, status: active, Location: Persephone detention facility." my suit stated

"I am the suits A.I sir named as Autonomous Defence Assault Mechanism or you can call me A.D.A.M sir." My suit said in a British accent.

"Sir, receiving transmission from Samuel Maxis." My suits AI said (**A/N: no he is not related to Dr. Maxis from Nazi Zombies.**)

I looked at the lower right side of my H.U.D and saw a radio image of Samuel. I cannot define what he really looks like due to the colour is black and white but one thing I can tell about the person is he has spiky hair like a Japanese anime character and wearing to what resembles a lab coat over a Polo shirt which has the two upper buttons open.

"Alright, the first thing you have to do is grab your Rivet Gun. It is located near the entrance to your room." Samuel said

I decided to follow his command and went out of my room or cell, whatever you want to call it. I look around the corner and found my rivet gun. I picked it up and was surprised it was light enough for me to carry it with one hand and my hand free. Man I feel like a total badass right now. Now the only things I need are a machine gun and other kickass weapon for my other arm so I can Dual wield.

"Good now that you have a weapon and some ammo. The only thing you need now is the plasmid head towards a gathers garden near the exit of Persephone detention facility; I will send you the coordinates to your suit now." Sam said

After Sam sent me the coordinates I went on my way. While walking through out a facility I found the walking around boring so I decided to ask ADAM to play some music.

'ADAM, would you kindly play some music please?' I thought to my A.I

"Very well sir." ADAM complied

The song ADAM played through my suit was; wait is that Rasputin by Boney M? (**A/N: I was watching some Hetalia theme songs when Russia's theme was played. When I was writing this**) When I was nearly out of the living quarters of the facility which I manage to explore and got some useful item was a prototype drill with plenty of fuel, several medical kits, and some ammo for my rivet gun. When I saw a Gatherers Garden it was surrounded by this weird looking people wearing masks, attacking that thing that resembles like I was wearing but his was more of bulky and heavily armoured. I think they were called a bouncer. From what my A.I companion told while watching the fight is that Bouncers are a new series of the Big Daddy in which there entire body is grafted to the suit, unlike mine which was my not my entire body is completely grafted to the suit, and outfitted with a heavy and bulkier type of diving suit and its primary weapon is a Drill which is completely attached to his arm.

I watched as these 'Splicers' from a little distance as they take on a big daddy while protecting the little girl. From what Samuel told me that Splicers were human before they gone insane and developed some sort of disorder in the face which led them to wear either a mask or anything to cover their face, they are also addicted to this thing called ADAM. (**A/n: in order to not get confused A.D.A.M is Percy's A.I companion and ADAM is the substance is the things that the little sisters gather**.) Sam informed me that I need to grab an electrobolt from the gatherers garden. Stealthily I went to it while the splicers were busy fighting the bouncer, as stealthily how a big daddy can, get to the gatherers without wasting any of my rivet ammo and grab an electrobolt plasmid. Once I got the plasmid I pulled out a syringe and got some of the plasmid and injected it in the hole on my left arm near my wrist.

Once I injected the plasmid my entire body felt like I was dipped in a bucket full of acid then, my entire left arm ignited with electricity. Good thing that I didn't blackout but the down side was the Bouncer decided to fly towards me and I got hit full on. The good thing about wearing a big daddy suit is well the damage is lessened. Once I got on my feet I noticed the Bouncer was already dead, before I can even try to leave a scream rang throughout the area. I whipped my head and saw several of the splicers trying to grab the girl and by instinct I charged the nearest splicer, he went flying a couple of feet before he found himself dead and impaled on the wall with a rivet on his head. The other splicers backed slowly when they notice me. But one thing I can say is that nobody is supposed to mess with this little while I live.

One stupid splicer tried hitting me with a wrench but he ended up electrocuted by my left hand when I grabbed him in the throat and tossed him where his buddies where standing and they all got electrocuted but without one them decided to fire his pistol to my helmet which just made me any madder, practically when the splicer looked to me he dropped his gun and begun to run to the nearest exit. I put my rivet gun on my back and grabbed my drill and slowly walked to the panicking splicer. This thing was trying to hurt this helpless little girl and no way in Hades I will allow that thing to happen. I drilled the poor bastard in the stomach and threw his lifeless corpse with the rest of fellow splicers of course without first looking into them if they have anything valuable. Each splicer had 50$ worth of money and decided to keep all them seeing that I might have to buy some of items from vending machines that I saw throughout the detention facility and probably the rest of rapture if I am planning to get out alive.

After I had searched all the dead splicers I walk calmly towards the crying little girl. When she saw me one thing came out of her mouth and said:

"Mr. Bubbles you're ok!" she exclaimed

The first thing that came on my mind was did this little called me ?

**Finally chapter 2 is finished. Man this took me all night just to finish it and upload this as well as having to deal with some with personal issues. Anyhow I will try to update this and well try to start on my other stories but for now I let you guys enjoy this. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review and for the pairing I will put the poll in which Percy should be turn to human in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank for the positive review guys. Any how's I will let you guys enjoy chapter 3 for now hope you guys enjoy. By the way this chapter are only for those Percabeth fans. **

**Me: Jack would you kindly say the discretion**

**Jack Ryan: Assassinmaster909 doesn't own anything from PjO and HoO as well as Bioshock. He only owns A.D.A.M and Samuel Maxis.**

**Me: Thank you and before I forget grab that golf club and go to your father's office**

**Jack Ryan: …okay.**

'**thought'**

"**talking"**

**Chapter 3:My friends Rescue mission**

-Annabeths Pov-

It has been two years since; I saw the love of my life. Thinking about those years together with him makes my heart ache and wanting him to come back to me. Mostly those past two years were a living hades to me. I was so depressed that I cannot do what I promised him. All of my friends tried to cheer me up but they always fail even Luke failed to cheer me up. I should tell you how Luke got back to leaving, you see during me and Percy's time in Tartarus we found out they brought back our dead friends which include the following: Luke, Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Michael yew, Castor and Lee Fletcher were taken by Gaia as bargaining chip against the Olympians seeing that they were favoured by their parents. After Percy's fall to Tartarus and the closing of the doors of death the gods decided to reward us. They decided the seven children from the prophecy will be turned immortal together with the other older campers who would become the immortal trainers of both camps. As for the former dead friends they decided to give them a second chance in life which they accepted. Zoe returned to the hunt with Thalia and the rest of her sister's in the hunt.

When we got back to camp I decided to skip campfire and head back to the cabin and go to sleep. I was always plagued by dreams of Percy being in pain. Once I got to bed I let myself enter realm of Morpheus hoping that my dreams are tell me something.

_-Dreamscape-_

_I found myself in what appears to be a city in the sky, people are going on and about with their own business and I found myself flying to building called the Lutecees their; I found two people talking and I listened to their conversation and it went like this: _

"_Brother do you think that we should help that boy." The lady asked while she was working to what appears to be some sort of Tesla Coil._

"_Hardly my dear sister, the boy is destined to go there and save someone down there." The man said to her sister_

"_I highly doubt that brother but that boy, Perseus was his name right, wasn't completely human is he." The lady said_

_Percy visited them that could mean he is alive and out Tartarus and probably heading back to camp. I was glad to which Percy was alive but what was he destined to do anyway. Before I can continue my thoughts about getting Percy until I heard this._

"_Wait brother you overlooked something from the boy." The lady said_

"_Oh, what is it that I overlooked sister dearest?" The man said_

"_The boy is holding a great amount of power as for a demigod but there is something else about him." The lady said_

_But before I can hear what the man will say I found my dream shifting once more. This time I found myself under water and what appears to be an underwater city in the bottom of the ocean. Then I found myself looking at the back of a person but one thing I can see is that he has the same tan skin and Raven black hair of my boyfriend. I tried reach out but only to find myself that I cannot move. I just watched as he grabbed the helmet and wore it. Then he suddenly faced me, my heart skipped a beat because when he face me with the helmet the lights coming from the porthole was yellow with a hint sea green. Those sea green and yellow colours was hypnotizing but the next part shock me the most something jumped behind him and started to stab him multiple times before he collapsed on the ground and the light from port hole slowly disappearing. I started to cry for some unknown reason and tried to rush him but after that I found myself in dark area._

_In there I heard a voice something that what appears to be older than the gods but something else. But something was off almost like it was going to give me some sort of prophecy. But it wasn't a quest more like he wanted so show me something._

"_Daughter of wisdom you wish to find the lost." The voice said_

"_Yes." I answered but I wasn't even sure of it_

_Friends of the sea shall go to the place where madness rules_

_There secrets will be revealed and answers will be found_

_The son of the sea will be found and lost_

_They will decide the fate of the world _

_To be ruled by darkness or by the light_

_The way it said the prophecy was disturbing, for one thing though is that it does not have any rhyming, but before I can muse on my thoughts I found myself waking up._

_-End of dreamscape-_

I woke in cold sweat from my dream then I looked and I was still in the Athena cabin and all my friends were here including Thalia and Zoe from the hunters.

"Whoa Annie easy there you were having a nightmare." Luke said

"What are you guys doing here?" I was looking at all of them slightly confused having everybody in the Athena Cabin.

"You were screaming Annabeth and was shouting don't kill him." Nico said

"I...I was?" slightly confused

"Yeah, you were practically it was that came running to see if you are okay." Rachel said

"I think it was dream about Percy again." I said

All my friends face looked down. Then Travis decided to break the tension

"I guess his dead then." He said in very low voice

"No, his not dead his still alive and I saw him talking to some people." I said sharply towards Travis

To say everybody was beyond surprised from my outburst was an understatement. After I manage to get my cool again, I decided to tell them about my dream but before I can start. Chiron decided to call us to the big house apparently the Olympians were here as well.

-Time Skip-

Once all the head councillors of camp assembled at the Big House Rec room everybody was ecstatic about the visit of the Olympians it wasn't every day that the Olympians visit camp but when they do something important was reason. So right we were all waiting for our Olympian parent while waiting, I got this weird feeling in my stomach that something was bound to happen once they arrived. When our Olympian parents arrive everything went quit at once. I notice that Poseidon eyes were still red and puffy after the loss of his son.

"I guess we better explain why we gathered here together with our children today." Zeus said

"Why is father?" my mother Athena asked

"Apparently your brother Apollo has a prophecy that concerns our children." Zeus said

"Apollo, would you kindly say the Prophecy once more." Zeus ordered Apollo with a heavy Irish Accent Apollo (**a/n: I so loved making references to bioshock world. You have to guessed who said this **)

Apollo cleared his throat and begun to recite the prophecy once more

_Friends of the sea shall go to the place where madness sleeps _

_There secrets will be revealed and answers will be found_

_The son of the sea will be found and lost_

_They will decide the fate of the world _

_To be ruled by darkness or by the light_

Once Apollo finished the Prophecy I was shocked. Because it was the same prophecy that dark void said to me in my dreams.

"I know that prophecy." I suddenly blurted out of course everybody decided to look at me in confusion

"Annabeth, how did you know that prophecy?" my mother asked

I took a deep breath and started to explain everybody about my dream, what shocked the Olympians the most was that two city were located in the domain of Poseidon and Zeus. When I told them about Percy being alive, practically Poseidon jumped in joy that his son was alive. Then my mother got her usual thinking face when I told them about the twins called the Lutecee. Before anybody can say anything the entire place was surrounded by darkness and we found ourselves looking at a city at the bottom of the ocean. Then we found ourselves to what appears to be some sort of corridor.

"Where in Hades are we?" Leo decided to ask

"Hey, Leo could you not use my father's name in vain please?" Nico said to Leo

Before Leo can retort back a young girsl scream can be heard. We looked towards the direction and saw a little with her eyes glowing yellow and something chasing her. We tried to help but we found ourselves that we cannot move it was like we were an illusion to them. Our body were just following the girl were she was cornered near a pool of water then the weird person creature thing drop from the ceiling and slowly crept towards the little girl. The girl screamed, then something came out of the water what we saw practically scared the living Hades of us. One thing the person was wearing a leather diving suit and was caring a giant drill with his other arm. But one thing I can describe the diver was that his suit has an Alpha symbol in his shoulder. When that creature person thing was about reach the girl the diver raised his arm and punched the guy so hard that you can practically saw him flew to the pillar. We watched as the diver raised his drill and kill the thing with brutality in front of the little girl. What surprised us is that the girl was unfazed by the killing almost like she was used to it. We watched the diver slowly walked to the little girl and he picked up the doll and he gave it to the little girl who happily accepted it and hugged it, and then she grabbed the divers hand and said:

"Come on daddy this way." The little girl said to the diver

The diver just followed the little girl to the opening which we also followed soon we notice some sort of apparition f people wearing suits, dresses and mask dancing around the foyer. Then a rocket came out nowhere and hit the diver but it looks like he didn't took any damage then little scream once more the diver just looked and saw the girl running down to the foyer with a man after him. The diver followed the little girl when he was attacked by to more mortals carrying pipes and wrenches. The diver's left hand suddenly started to mist like when you freeze something. He then raised his left hand some sort of freezing ability froze the person then he froze the other guy and smashed him with his drill arm. Then he kicks the balcony's railing making the concrete shatter. The jumper jumped from the second floor and landed on the ground floor and watched as the little girl outsmarted the man. The diver pulled out what resembles to be a gun and fired 3 shots on three people that were shooting at him. Once they dropped dead something threw a piece of rubble at him, he just swatted it with his other arm. The diver turned and saw a man that resembles like a body builder but a bit fatter at stomach.

The man charged at him he just let him punched almost like he doesn't flinch on how hard he was hit. The diver blocked the man's punch and he head butted him letting him stand on a puddle of water. The diver raised the same arm that he used to freeze the earlier two people then his arm burst in electricity which he shot the man and electrocuting him in the process earning a loud, THUD from him.

The little girl earlier then ran to the diver and hugged his legged. Then they heard a high pitched scream everybody looked up and saw what appears to be a female version of the diver but the porthole colour was red.

"Daddy, Big sister is coming." The little girl said to the diver with a little hint of fear

The diver picked up the girl and placed him on his back which she clung on the diver's oxygen tank. The Big sister then struck the domes glass making a huge hole with water pouring on her suit. The diver raised his gun but the diver girl raised her free arm and the gun was slowly moved aside.

"That chick just used the force." Leo decided to say

"Leo it's not the time make a star wars movie reference." Piper said to Leo

Then we watched as the girl started to use the water around her and lifting everything around her. Then she threw everything to the diver while the girl was hiding behind him. All the debris just bounced off him, when everything was futile against the diver the girl dropped all the water circling her and raised his other arm which has a huge needle like weapon. The diver raised his drill arm and charged the diver girl. When they were an inch apart with weapons drawn they found themselves once again in the big house Rec room.

"Everybody back to Olympus now and bring the demigods." Zeus ordered

Once we flashed into Olympus all of demigods knew what they will say. It looks like we have rescue mission to save my boyfriend and bring him back here alive and hope he still loves me.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter guys and by the way I am now accepting any Oc characters to be added to the story just PM me here are the requirements**

**Name: **

**Type: (Whether you are a big daddy, demigod, mortal, slpicer type, and big sister)**

**Abilities:**

**Godly Parent: (Only if you are a demigod)**

**Short description: (Note: that if you are a big daddy please specify you're type and weapon)**

**Also the pairings like I said is undecided this chapter is a little for those Percabeth fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the positive reviews also please vote or visit my poll on whether or not should Percy become human once more or stay as a big daddy. Also a special thanks to Spartandragon300 and edboy4926 for their Oc characters. Now on to the discretion and story**

**Me: Alpha and Jack would you kindly say the discretion**

**Alpha: *groaaaaaaaaan***

**Jack: yeah, yeah, yeah keep your drill arm where I can see it mister. Anyway Assassinmaster909 doesn't anything all rights go their respective owners. Alpha next time when we do the discretion I am making sure you talk alright.**

**Alpha: *groaaaaaaaaan* (Porthole turned to red)**

**Me: Shut up both of you if you don't I am sending both you to Columbia with booker the hard way.**

Chapter 4: Quest and babysitting

-Annabeths Pov-

When the vision ended, the Olympian council teleported us to the throne in mount Olympus. The entire throne went into chaos everyone bombarding each other with question. I on the other hand was thinking hard on the vision. Everything is somehow connected with Percy being sent to this underwater city.

"Enough!" Zeus thundered (**a/n: Pun intended**)

Everybody in the throne room quieted down. Once everybody was settled down and no more bickering was happening they all decided to address the situation and the prophecy.

"First we must send someone to do the quest." Zeus ordered

"_Friends of the sea shall go to the place where madness rules" _Athena repeated the first line of the prophecy.

When my mother repeated the first line of the prophecy, it dawn to me that we would find Percy to this place where madness rules. While I was musing to my thoughts I didn't knew that everybody was staring directly at me. Little did they know I was now currently having a vision, I was back again to the underwater city when I look around I saw the city's name Rapture was it called. I looked around once more and saw the same person wearing the leather diving suit with his helmet on. When I looked closer I noticed that there was a little girl riding on his back. Then I noticed there was music playing like one those old 1950's and early 60's jazz music.

"There daddy." The little girl pointed to a building which I couldn't see clearly

"Big sister Elena is waiting for you there." The little girl said once more before she and the diver went to a corridor.

After that vision I was suddenly brought back to the throne of Olympus gasping for breath everybody was looking at me. My mother has a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" my mother asked

"Yes mother. I just had a vision." I replied to my mother

I then proceeded to explain to my mother about my vision leaving the Big sister part. After my explanation they suddenly begin to think that maybe Percy is alive and we might be able to get him back. When I left the Elena part, something told me that she holds the key to my answers to find Percy.

"Alright then my daughter, first things first who would lead this quest?" ask my mother to the council

"Well since your daughter saw it in a vision, she might as well lead it then." Apollo suggested

"Very well then, Annabeth chase you are now the leader of this quest we are allowing you to bring any number of companion for this quest. You and the rest of your companions shall depart once you are already. Council dismissed." Zeus said

With that ended, all of us found ourselves back at Camp Half-Blood. But one thing is on my head I am getting back my Seaweed Brain at any cost.

-Percy's Pov-

'Did this girl call me Mr. Bubbles?' I thought why in the world she would call me that. Before I have a mental argument with myself my suits AI A.D.A.M decided to speak.

"Sir, I am receiving a transmission from Samuel." A.D.A.M said to me (**a/n: every time I type Percy's AI dialogue I always imagine Jarvis from Iron man speaking.**)

"Well now, I see you have yourself a little sister. Go on pick her up she could be useful when you need ADAM to spend on the gathers garden. You don't have to worry were to find those corpse the hard way. Those little sisters can sniff out ADAM like a bloodhound. Go ahead ask her." Samuel said

"Oh, before I can forget she practically can understand you so don't worry." With that message from Sam he is gone

'What not, might as well try?' I thought when I spoke the only sound that came out was that same wale like groan. I am pretty much annoyed with it first I have no memory except for a girl calling me daddy, how I look before, another girl but her looks is blurry and they took my fucking voice for god's sake. There it is again every time I cursed internally, I swear if this was an Anime show right now I would look like this. My porthole would be blood red in colour with an annoyed look at the side, the little girl raising her arm like Napoleon then there is huge wall of flames at my back and all the splicers are cowering or practically try to run away from since my drill arm is raised and my plasmid arm is blazed with the Incinerate! plasmid. Before I can continue my rant I noticed that my AI was shouting at me so load I practically have to shout at him internally.

"Sorry for interrupting your little rant about something, but the little girl had pointed where is the nearest source of ADAM is currently located. I had decided to put the coordinates to point you to the right direction."A.D.A.M said to me.

So right now I am walking around Rapture and following were the arrow points me on top of H.U.D and I have to put up with the little girl on back who is currently riding me but the good thing is that my suit managed to put a basket on my back which allowed the little girl just sleep in there. Good thing inside was a bunch of pillows and some stuff animals. I let A.D.A.M play some music so the little girl on my back would rest a bit. The song he decided to play was Frank Sinatra's -somewhere beyond the sea. The good thing about the path we taken was that there are only a few splicers. One thing was certain though I was now officially babysitting. This is going to be a long day.

**A/N: well this is the end of this chapter also please vote on whether or not Percy should be returned as a human or stay as a big daddy, as for the pairing if all of you chose Percy to become human once more here is the list of the girls who should be paired with Percy.**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Calypso**

**Zoe nightshade**

**Bianca Di Angelo**

**Oc character (Veronica Winchester)**

**Artemis**

**Athena**

**Hestia**

**So this is pretty much the list who would Percy be paired with if he would turn to human or not well pretty much I will put up the poll once the first one is over so don't worry guys Percy won't get on an relationship with someone. As for the Oc characters it's still open okay Peace out guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to end my poll on whether or not should Percy stay human or stay as a Big daddy, Pretty much he will be turned human anyway so it' s just the pairing. Also I want to thank ****Spartandragon300 for reminding on how the big daddy acts nearly forgot about that part. Anyway on to the discretion and story.**

**Me: Booker can please say the discretion since Delta has to knock out Jack since he tried hitting his daughter Eleanor when he was drunk.**

**Booker: Okay then, Assassinmaster909 doesn't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners and creators.**

**Me: thanks booker**

Chapter 5- Gathering and flashbacks

- Subject Alpha POV (**a/n: From now on this will be Percy's POV**) -

I was currently walking towards Dionysus Park while the little sister on my back directed me. When we were walking around I noticed someone has left a minigun on the ground. I picked it up and notice it has enough ammo for a good estimate of 50 or more splicers before running out of ammo. With luck I managed to find an Ammo Bandito munitions vending machine which I decided to buy some fuel for my drill, ammo for my rivet gun which includes a good amount of heavy rivets and trap rivets, same goes to my machine gun now that I have enough munitions. I noticed when I was walking around Dionysus Park that they were some big daddies with little sisters with them.

"Those big daddies are called Rosie." I hear Samuel say to radio

"Those models were made to make repairs outside rapture using their Rivet gun like yours, but they are also carrying some mines I have no idea why carry those things probably to protect the little sisters I guess." Samuel said

"But something is off here I knew that rapture was no longer up and running since Andrew Ryan, Frank Fontain and Sophia Lamb left Rapture, well except the first 2 they were killed by man named Jack. Whoever is behind it something not good is about to happen especially since that person has your former little sister." Samuel continued

When he told me about a former little sister I had to go on my knee as a flashback occurred to me.

-Flashback-

I saw myself going near what appears to be vent. I bang on it twice then I heard something coming out of the vent. What I saw was a little girl same as the little sister but she has a raven black hair like me and was wearing a blue dress and was bare footed.

"Look daddy it's you." The little girl said as she raised a doll replica of me

I then lifted her so she can get out of the vent and placed her ground gently. She then brought out the same needle that all the little sister carries when they collect ADAM from those corpses.

"Come on daddy, the angels are this way." My daughter said while she grabbed my hand and motioned me to follow her.

I followed my daughter as she ran up the stairs for the nearest source of ADAM. When I reached her she was already done gathering was drinking it. Once she drank it she wipes her mouth and softly giggled. She then sniffed the air for more ADAM.

"More angels daddy, this way." My daughter said while running to the door nearby. I followed her through it when I came out of the door there happens to be some sort of masquerade ball going on. I then went to the corridor then my blood went cold when I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHH, DADDY HELP ME!" my daughter screamed

By instinct I ran to the door and saw four splicers surrounding my daughter. One was carrying a gun while his free hand grabs the syringe containing the ADAM. I vaulted over the balcony landing on the head of one the splicers with a sickening crack under my heavy boots splattering the floor with his blood, a lot of it.

"Want some of this tin man." The splicer with the gun said

As his arm became powered with the ADAM which he used the Electrobolt plasmid. He shot me with it stunning me for a few seconds while he ordered his companions to try and kill me

"The bigger they are the harder they…AHHHHH" the splicer said well he didn't to finish his sentence since I revved up my drill arm and punched him the stomach sending several guts and blood spluttering around the room and sending his body to nearest pillar. Another splicer tried to sneak up on me and I swung my drill arm and sent her head flying and her body in different directions. I then charged the man carrying the gun with my drill arm making fall on the ground. I then revved up my drill to finish him off but before I can even kill the guy he managed to evade me. I then face him with pure rage coursing through my body, when I was about to kill him he used what looks like polyp and threw at me. My vision changed from the normal into a green like look. I was then dazed, as I looked ahead of me I saw my daughter she has a worried expression on her face. She then tried to run up to me but was grabbed by a man and a woman.

"Subject Alpha, well we finally meet." the man said. He appears to be wearing a black suit and a tie and carrying to what appears to be a Tommy gun. (**A/n: imagine a mafia boss for this guy**)

"You took our daughter and now it's time for you to pay." The woman said

The man slowly walked up to me but I noticed that he was carrying something in his hand. He ordered me to kneel which I complied; he then went lower was I can practically see his face. I know one thing though I would never forget his face as I live. He appears to be Caucasian, black hair, and light blue eyes. He also has some sort of rough beard in his face. As he kneels to my height he brought out a needle that appears to have some weird green substance in it.

"Good night." The man said. He then injected me with that weird substance; I found myself feeling dizzy and slowly losing my consciousness. I collapsed on the ground then my daughter ran up to me shaking me.

"Please daddy, don't leave me." My daughter said. She was now beside me crying I try to raise my hand to wipe the tear from her cheek but she was grabbed by the man and the woman and walked back to the darkness behind them, until I lost consciousness.

-End of Falshback-

"Hey kid you okay? Talk to me man." Samuel said to my radio. I tried to get my bearings from that flashback some of my memories are still jumbled and all but my head hurt like hell. I look up and saw the little girl looking at me concerned then she smiled and said

"Come on daddy the angels this way". She grabbed my hand I decided to follow her.

"I thought, I lost you there." Sam said

"Well, anyway I checked on some files about you being an Alpha series and bearing the symbol Alpha states you are the very first big daddy. From what I manage to get from the database from the lab as well as some diaries you were bonded to a little sister. A little sister known as Elena, later during the end of the civil war in Rapture you later found by me and Epsilon in state of a coma. Sinclair decided to put you in that cell in Persephone, which happen to survive, to be awakened once more but seeing that it was overrun by Lamb and her followers he didn't manage to activate you since he got captured. Now here you are awakened from that comatose state. We better find Elena fast, meet me and Epsilon on this coordinates after you finished up there in Dionysus Park." Sam said

As Sam explained to me about some of my past in Rapture I was surprised that there was something outside the glass dome. From what I saw was to some sort of big daddy, but there was something different about him. First the he was a bit smaller compared to any big daddy also a bit thinner, he appeared to have a needle in one arm and smaller version of the drill I have, he has a harpoon gun at his back and appeared to be staring at me. After a couple of minutes he jumped up then swam away from that spot. The little girl manages to find the corpse that contains ADAM and she pointed it while she rode my back.

Before I place her down to gather some ADAM I decided to put some traps and be ready for anything to come. You see Samuel told me that once she starts to gather ADAM the splicers will head to the direction were the little one will be gathering and will try anything to get the ADAM. Once the traps were set I gently place her down to let her gather the ADAM, as she starts to gather the ADAM I heard some sort shouting and later found nearly a lot of splicers armed with pipes, wrenches, pistols and a tommy gun was to attack me. I let my traps to kill some the splicers but somehow there were more coming so while they were charging at me I took out my machine gun and started unloading my bullets against them and using my Electrobolt plasmid against them.

-Line Break-

After what feels like an hour or something but I somehow manage hold them off well seeing that my rivet gun is almost out of ammo while my machine gun is completely out of ammo and well my drill is half full which is a good thing for me. The little sister was finally finished gathering the ADAM now I just need to take her to the nearest vent. Samuel decided to contact me to the radio.

"Well if Tennenbum was here she would probably ask you to save that little one. Well there is another option since you're here at Rapture you have the option to harvest the Little sister to get maximum amount of ADAM out of her but the downside is if you harvest her she won't survive the process thus killing her. Your choice son, not mine." Samuel said

Should I save her or should I harvest her. Those are the questions that were swimming in my head if I save her I get half of the ADAM but she will be alive which is good but if I harvest her she will die but I will get more ADAM than I need. I decided to save her I put my hand on top of her head as I watched as I removed her from that some sort of diseases I gently place her down on the ground. The little girl looked at her hand then thanked me before she ran up to the vent.

"Well I'll be, looks like that those scientist underestimated that you sir have a heart of gold. Well enough of that, we can discuss about this once we rendezvous at this coordinates. Oh before I forget visit the Gatherers Garden and buy the Telekinesis plasmid it will come in handy trust me I know. Also if you happen to cross to some audio diaries do me a favor get them it might help you get some of your memories and might help us uncover who is running Rapture this time." Sam told me

I decided to ask A.D.A.M to set the coordinates but he beat me to it. He somehow already set the easiest way to the rendezvous point, which happens to be some sort of tram station near the end of Dionysus Park. When I near the tram station in Dionysus Park I noticed something odd. One is that there appears to be no splicers second where are the big daddy's that were supposed to roam this area. Before I can even reach the door it exploded in my freaking face. I flew a few feet and hit the statue hard.

"Sir, hostile target located 5 meters in front of you." My suits A.I said

I want to say 'No shit Sherlock' I thought by A.D.A.M replied before I could say to him

"Thank you sir, but it is no longer necessary since it's programmed to me." A.D.A.M said

Before I begin a mental argument with my A.I I decided look to what's in front me. The Person in front of me is…..

**A/N" I decided to try a cliffhanger for the first time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I was typing it. Also I will add new characters mainly new Big Daddies, the return of the Big sister and now adding the Little Brothers aswell as the Big brothers as their protectors for the new little ones. Also I will put the poll about Percy's pairing after I finish chapter 6 of this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much about the reviews. Also please advise that OC characters are still open so you can just PM me for your characters. Please visit my Pole for the pairing but seeing that:**

**Thalia- 1 vote, Zoe Nightshade-1 vote, Hestia- 1 vote, Artemis- 2 votes which makes her lead the poll so enough of this Authors note and on to the story.**

**Me: Hey Percy could you do the discretion**

**Percy: Okay, Assassinmaster909 doesn't anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Me: Thanks Percy**

**Previously**

"Sir, hostile target located 5 meters in front of you." My suits A.I said

I want to say 'No shit Sherlock' I thought by A.D.A.M replied before I could say to him

"Thank you sir, but it is no longer necessary since it's programmed to me." A.D.A.M said

Before I begin a mental argument with my A.I I decided look to what's in front me. The Person in front of me is…..

**Chapter 6- Big Brother and the Crew**

-Subject Alpha's POV-

The person in front of me is the same diver that I saw in the Glass dome earlier in Dionysus Park. But something was different about him one thing is why is the light in the Port hole red?

"Kid, watch yourself now the person in front of you, are what the Little sisters call a Big Brother . This boys can use multiple plasmids mainly Incinerate! Electrobolt and Telekinesis. They prefer keeping their distance using their harpoon gun as well as their hidden pistols. Also do not fight those head on melee combat. They would probably use that smaller version of the drill you have to hit you on your weak spot then shoot you with their pistols. Also watch for the shadows they prefer picking their targets in the dark were they can't be found." Sam said

As Sam talked to me about the big brother protector one thing came up in my mind, 'I am so screwed beyond all logic.' I thought. As I stare down my enemy I noticed that he has the harpoon gun out already and aimed at me. In a split second I moved my head to the side then something impaled itself on the wall. Thank god that I moved my head before I got myself impaled with that harpoon. I looked where he was once more but only to find him gone from that position. I raised my rivet gun and ignited my other hand with Electrobolt. I looked in my surroundings to see if where he is hiding. I noticed there was an Ammo Bandito vending Machine, A medical area, Vita Chamber, Circus of value vending machine and a Gatherers Garden. I decided to run towards the Ammo Bandito Machine since the area is small and has cover for me as well as one area where he can only enter. I managed purchased Armour Piercing rounds for my machine gun as well as normal rounds for my gun. I also bought enough ammo for my rivet gun in case I run out of Machine gun ammo. I decided to save all my ammo for the final kill so instead I brought out my drill and ready my Electrobolt plasmid. You all might be thinking that I need the EVE hypo in order to power my Plasmids sadly that's not the case for me you see during the time when I was walking around Dionysus Park I came upon an audio Diary belonging to a man named Fredrick Alexander. Apparently he was part of the Big daddy Program and he was in charge in making me. So they first decided that the Big Daddy should have some sort of supply of EVE hypo so that the Big daddy can use his plasmid without injecting the EVE all the time so they made me an tank that always refill with EVE little did they knew apart from my maker that I do not need any EVE in order to power my plasmids. Somehow Fredrick saw that my body can generate some sort of EVE like substance within my body. So he decided that I do not need any form of regenerating EVE tank on my back. Sadly Andrew Ryan wasn't convinced and he told Alexander to build it.

I was then broken from my thoughts when I noticed that there was some sort red light in the shadow in the corner. My instinct kicked in I shot an Electrbolt to that direction only to find the Big Brother rolling past it then taking aim at me with his harpoon gun. Before he can fire I shot him with another Electrobolt successfully stunning him before I charged him with my Drill arm. I managed to hit him square in the chest thus sending him flying towards the Lobby where the entrance to the tram station is located. While he was down I then unloaded my machine gun on the poor fellow. The area was now full of dust now; once it dissipated I knew he was dead due to the light in his Port hole seeing it was slowly dimming until there was no light coming out of it. I decided to loot the Big Brother for any supplies and probably take the harpoon gun and pistol for my own use.

When I was about reach for the Harpoon Gun the body just moved literally, nearly gave me heart attack in the process, and by instinct I drove my Drill arm to his heart thus killing him for sure. I made sure he was dead by shooting him in the head with my rivet gun. I then picked up his harpoon gun and his pistol and looted his body for anything I can use. I managed to get 40 ADAM, some drill fuel and several ammo for the pistol and the harpoon gun of him. The pistol I got from him is new model of the M1911 from the surface. His harpoon gun is like a huge crossbow without the scope but has an iron sites for me to use. I decided to meet up with Samuel and Epsilon at the tram station.

-Annabeth's POV-

We are all currently at the big house after the gods had flashed us back at Camp Half-Blood. They had given the option to bring as many companions as I want. So right now I was debating who I should take for the quest. Well I thought of Thalia and Nico two big three kids and they love Percy as an older brother well for Nico's case. Then we have Zoe apparently she grew fondly on Percy. We got the Romans mainly Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Jason well they practically like Percy. Then we have the Stoll's, Chris and Luke they like Percy mainly for pranking and having fun. We got Will, Lee and Micheal from the Apollo well they owe them their life. After that Me, Clarisse, Bianca and Grover pretty much we are close to Percy.

I decided to take them all I might need all the help I can get for this quest like the first line of the Prophecy stating "_Friends of the sea shall go to the place where madness rules". _Right now all of us are on top of Half-Blood hill looking over the place we call home. Chiron was here to see as off as usual.

"I wish you all luck and may the fates be with you on this quest." Chiron said to us while the salute he did when me, Grover and Percy went on our first quest. We all went down to the bottom of Half -Blood hill where Argus was waiting for us. When all of us got in the van one thing was certain from all of us we are determined to get Percy back no matter what the cost. Just hang in there Seaweed Brain were coming.

**(A/N: I was supposed to end here but might as well add a few more parts on Percy and his crew)**

-Subject Alpha's POV-

I was now nearing the terminal area of Dionysus Park this was the rendezvous point that Samuel told me.

"Kid I want you to go in the terminals command booth and activate the terminals authorization system for us to leave this place." Sam told me over the radio.

I went inside the terminal booth and activated the terminals authorization command then I was about to walk out, two people walked out on the other end of the Dionysus Park. What I saw was another Alpha series Big Daddy carrying a drill and machine gun like me. Next to him was a man wearing a lab coat over a polo shirt where the two upper buttons were undone and his hair resembles like a Japanese anime spiked look, he was also wearing a pair of jeans with a munitions belt on it and a pair of combat boots. Strapped to his back was a Japanese Katana as well several bandoliers of ammo strapped to his body with a bullet proof vest on his body looking like a very badass scientist.

"Oh, finally we can finally meet in person Alpha." Sam said outside of the booth

Before Sam can continue with the introductions an alarm blared throughout Dionysus Park alerting all the splicers. Then I heard the voice that I knew that took my daughter away from me.

"Well, well it looks like my old chap Alpha is awake. I want him dead together with that scientist and his partner." The voice ordered throughout the park

"Damn it, he found us. I will explain everything once you get inside the train car that I promise you." Sam told me outside of the terminal booth.

I saw Sam and that other big daddy went inside the tram. The door in the terminal booth opened then what I saw was a whole lot of splicers like a mob are after me. Without having second thoughts I sprinted to the tram towards the control of it while Sam and the big daddy was covering me.

"Activate the tram and head to Adonis Luxury Resort." Sam told me

I hit the direction where I wanted on the trains control system. The train lurched forward and we are off to Adonis Luxury Resort. I decided to set the tram on autopilot and joined Sam and that big daddy companion of his. Once I reached the back of the tram I noticed they were sitting on a table with a bottle of Coke and the big daddy sitting on the other side doing maintenance work on his equipment.

"So let's start the introductions. My full name is Samuel Artyom Maxis; I was born backed in the surfaced. My father was a German scientist and my mother was Russian scientist both of them were lab partners back in Germany. They are actually physicist .Then they got married there and settled in Germany before moving to the states." Sam said

As I listen to Sam's past I can't help but wonder about this girl that kept on appearing in my head. I can't really describe her only a blurry image actually. Then I saw a little girl smiling at me, carrying the same doll that I saw in my flashback. One thing is certain this little girl is my daughter I will do anything to get her back no matter what the cost.

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter. The next part will be just intro to the new characters and a little bit of action. As for the pairing check my poll on who should be Percy paired. As for Annabeth well I need someone who is love sick on Percy so I can do a little plot twist at the end of their relationship. The Oc character submission is still open and here are the requirements.**

**Name: **

**Type: (Whether you are a big daddy, demigod, mortal, splicer type, and big sister now including a big brother)**

**Abilities:**

**Godly Parent: (Only if you are a demigod whether Greek or Roman)**

**Short description: (Note: that if you are a big daddy please specify you're type and weapon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright guys please vote on the pairing in the poll I created in my profile. Thanks to those who had reviewed. Also I am still accepting OC characters just PM me guys Okay. Now on to the discretion and the story.**

**Me: Percy and Elena please do the discretion**

**Elena: Assassinmaster909 doesn't own Bioshock. They go to their respective owners. Now you Father**

**Percy: Assassinmaster 909 doesn't own PJO and HoO. They all go to their respective owners**

**Me: Thanks you guys**

Chapter 7

Alpha vs. Tank big daddy and Meeting the Nanny

-Subject Alpha's POV-

I am currently sitting with Sam and his big daddy companion Epsilon. Epsilon happens to be like me as well but there odd about him first off from what Sam has told me that he doesn't need a little sister since one of the scientists forgot to find a little sister to bond with him and second he can talk.

"Hey, Epsilon care to join us." Sam asked

"You do notice that a few feet away from you. Also if you're wondering Alpha if I can understand you the answer is yes." Epsilon told us through his helmet

"Oh, come on Epsilon don't be a spoil sport. Join us." Sam told to Epsilon

Epsilon released a small groan from his helmet and sat next to Sam.

"Good now you introduce yourself. I will be back shortly, before I talk to you again Alpha; I just have to confirm something from my friend about some group of teenagers with a few adults looking for somebody. Be right back." Sam told us

On that happy note he got up walked towards the bar area where a Ham radio was placed (**a/n: you know the one's that the military use to sending messages on their outpost). **So right now I am looking at Epsilon. There is one thing I can describe Epsilon. We are the same Big Daddy version but his mark can be found on his left hand where we Alpha series are able to shoot some plasmid of our hands. Not only that his suit is made up of leather but with an addition to some metal for more protection.

"You might be wondering why I can talk while the rest of the big daddy's cannot. Well to answer that the one who operated on me was, you could say was merciful enough to let me keep my voice. When my suit was built they added some sort of big daddy voice replica and translation also capable of reading big daddy thoughts like you for example." Epsilon told me

I was planning to ask more until Sam came to us with a little grim expression.

"I have good news and bad news." Sam told us

"What's the good news?" Epsilon ask

"Well the good news is that we are about to reach Adonis Luxury Resort. The bad news is that well looks like old Miranda is running the joint and had the place in lockdown." Sam told us

I have another feeling that Sam is hiding some information from us. I decided not to push him or might end up fighting him and Epsilon.

"You know you are still holding info from us." Epsilon pointed out

"Alright the other part of the bad news apparently involves another group of people who are not associated with our enemy is currently located at the lobby area where the original entrance of Rapture. I also ordered Nick to direct them to Fort Frolic to meet up with them, but for now we must deal with Miranda and get that key card from her for us to reach Fort Frolic." Sam said

"Alright then we better ready up before leaving the train." Epsilon said

"Okay then, but here's the plan though." Sam said

"Where, all ears." Epsilon said

"So here's the plan. Alpha will get the key card from Miranda from the old Sinclair deluxe while I cover him. You Epsilon however will be guarding the entrance where the old diner was located." Sam said

"Great guard duty again." Epsilon groaned

"Don't worry EP I let you raise some hell while me and Alpha are getting the key card." Sam said

The only thing I heard from Epsilon was the same sound that all big daddy say. You know the wale like sound and trust me I understood everything he said. He has a very colourful language for a big daddy that can talk as well as speak our language. As we approach Adonis Luxury Resort I made sure that I have enough ammo for my rivet gun and my machine gun as well I checked my harpoon gun and pistol if they have enough ammo.

Here what I managed to conclude on my ammo count. My rivet gun has about 64 rounds; my machine gun has about 280 rounds, Harpoon gun about 6 harpoons left and my pistol two clips of ammo. I look at my companions and noticed the Sam was reloading all of his weapon as well as Epsilon. As our train reach the Adonis Luxury Resort tram station. I can't shake the feeling that something will happen here in Rapture that will very much the very foundations of the world.

-Line Break-

As our tram stop at the station in Adonis Luxury resort. Samuel, Epsilon and I went out but before we can get out, a huge bulky individual came out. He tosses a splicer towards another one sending both in the electrocuted water in both of them died in. The brute just looked at the tram before roaring then sprinting towards the resort. Once the train stop we went out and checked our area for any supplies. Epsilon went in the control booth for the station and managed to find a bit of ammo and med kits for us. While Sam went in the cashier and took all the money in side in each cash register having about 290$ before he split it with us. While they were searching the Tram area I decided to head in the Resort first just leaving them. When I entered I managed to scavenge some ammo and drill fuel from a nearby briefcase near to the entrance of the diner. When Epsilon and Samuel manage to catch up with me we all readied our weapons for a fight. When we entered the corridor that connects to the old diner the first thing that greeted us was a group of splicers with one of those brute fighting a big daddy.

I was surprised on the appearance of the big daddy in front us. First he is a bit taller than the bouncer and much bulkier. He appears to have some sort of shield in his left arm and has what to be tubes or some sort of rocket launcher built on top his suit. (**A/n: here's the image of the big daddy ** wiki/Big_Daddy?file= )

"Careful those big daddies are what we call them Heavy." Sam said

"No, you and the other inhabitants call them heavy but we big daddy's call them Tanks." Epsilon said

As my two companions were about to start an argument one of those Tanks fired a rocket heading straight at us. I used my telekinesis to stop it just in time and sent to a group of splicers killing all of them. After the battle with splicers the Tank big daddy just walked back to his little sister whose face lit up like a Christmas when the big daddy gave her a pep bar. Which the Little sister grabbed then skipped towards the other end of the diner.

"We should evade him and formulate a plan before we engaged him and take that little sister later." Sam suggested

I on the other hand left a low groan as a response to Sam's opinion. We decided to go up to the rooftop area of the diner. When we reached the roof we were ambushed by several machine gun turrets. I used my Electrobolt plasmid against them making them temporarily disabled. Sam then ran pass me then started hacking the first one after that he hacked the second one.

"Alright here is the plan, for now I will look inside that shop over there for any supplies while Alpha searches the Diner and Epsilon covering us." Sam said

I gave Sam a low groaning sound as a response to his suggestion.

"Alpha agreed and so am I so we better keep moving." Epsilon said

I jumped down to the diner through the roof which leads me through the kitchen. While I was searching the kitchen I managed procure 5 medical kits and a few drill fuels. Once I made sure that I left nothing back in the kitchen I then made my way to the diners cashier and dining area. There I went towards the cash register and looted all of them making my cash worth about 89$. While I was looking around the diner I spotted two dead corpses belonging to what appears to be military with what appears to be one modded Barret 50. Cal sniper and what appears to be a SPAZ 12 shotgun gun. I grabbed both weapons and went to the barricaded door. I brought out my drill and revved it up and punched it shattering the door. Little did I know that the Tank big daddy was on the other side which I just pissed off. The tanks porthole changed from its passive into complete red meaning it's on its aggressive mode ready to protect his little sister to the death.

The Tank let out a load roar (**a/n: imagine the roar of the alpha series but much loader)** then charged me head on with his shield out. The impact sent me flying behind the cashier. I was suddenly grabbed from the arm sent flying outside the diner getting the attention of my two companions. I hit the glass not making a dent then the Tank fired two rockets at me. I managed to move a little and used my Telekinesis on the other rocket towards and sending it back to the back daddy I just made angrier at me more.

I then raised my rivet gun then started to unload it to the Tank. My shots were in effective due to his shield which just absorbs it. I then switch to my machine gun and started unloading it. The same effect just happened to my machine gun rounds which just harmlessly bounce off his shield. While I was attacking the Tank I didn't notice the Epsilon saw my battle and started to lend a hand to me. He started to fire his machine gun in the back of the tank. The tank of course caught Epsilons attack then started to fire his rockets at him which he just jumped off the roof of the diner and landed on ground.

As Epsilon and I were attacking the Tank big daddy we didn't notice Sam carrying something in his hands. As were fighting the Tank managed to send Epsilon flying to the diner. As I was left to fight the big daddy I noticed that he was standing in a poodle of water. I then also noticed that Sam was coming near the big daddy carrying some sort of flame thrower. Once he was a few feet away from the big daddy he fired his weapon shooting out some electricity from its muzzle thus electrocuting him in the process. The Tank of course was now dead seeing that his port hole light is now gone.

It took us about 3 hours just take him down, but it was worth it.

"Whew no that's over check out this baby that I used against it." Sam said

Sam held out his what to be some sort of improvised flamethrower but without the backpack that holds the gas.

"Hmmmm, is that the same Chemical thrower that Jacked used?" Epsilon asked

"No, well it is identical to Jack's but instead Napalm and Liquid Nitrogen. It uses Electro gel, Greek fire and some sort of Liquid Nitrogen on steroids." Sam said

Of course as they converse they didn't notice what I saw. I went to the crying little sister and picked her up and let her ride on shoulder before any of the splicers come. When I turned to my companions I notice that they were way to quite.

"Daddy look behind you." The little sister said

I turned around and saw a woman around her thirties wearing a simple dress and appear to be carrying a machete and a revolver.

"We meet again Alpha." The woman said

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"Me, I will later introduce myself but for now here's my parting gift." The woman said

The woman raised her revolver and fired it of course it missed us. It something else

"Your aim is off lady." Sam said

"I wasn't even for you three." The woman said

"What do you…?" Sam was cut off when we heard a load groaning sound

Before me and my companions can comprehend what she shot at we looked at her to see her running away and headed to the other direction locking the door behind her. We look behind us and saw several cracks on the glass dome. Then we sprinted from the old diner towards the old pawnshop area. Once we reached the door of the old pawnshop area Epsilon and I stayed behind the door once Samuel gets through. We watched as the glass dome shatters on us before we sealed the door behind us.

"Damn there's goes our ticket to Fort Frolic." Sam cursed

"Is there any other way?" Epsilon asked

"There is but I must have a diving suit and then go outside of the Adonis Luxury resort and walked a few miles to reach the next Service station which is the entrance of the Fort." Sam said

"Well we better keep going then." Epsilon said

"Yeah in order to open that service station we need that Key card from that woman. Well Alpha looks like you are going to meet the Nanny of your daughter. " Sam said

I just gave a low groaning noise as a response. The little girl then said something that broke my conversion from my companions.

"Daddy I smell ADAM that way." The little sister pointed towards the square

Yup that was the queue for me to start gathering ADAM. This was definitely will be a long day.

**A/N: sorry guys if I took so long to update. I was actually busy due to some review also some other family issue. Anyway everything is all good so now so I might be able to update it. Also pls. vote for the pairing. Also OC characters is still open just PM about them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just skip this if you want to read the story if not then read on. Please vote for the pairing that is all. Thanks for the positive to the disclaimer**

**Me: Alright guys just like we all practice ready?**

**Everybody: Yeah!**

**Me: One…two…three.**

**Me and Everybody: Assassinmaster909 doesn't anything they all go to their respective owners**

**Me: Alright now we Party!**

Chapter 8

Welcome to Rapture Gods and Demigods

-Nico's POV-

As Bianca and I packing our stuff before we head to the Argo II I can't help but wonder that weird feeling that I saw back on Olympus. I mean the vision that we all saw means that Percy can be found in that underwater city, but something tells me that in order to find Percy means we have to find this weird diver guy with an Alpha symbol at his shoulder. As we me and Bianca pack I can't help but remember my dream. I haven't told anyone about I just kept it to myself you see. This how my dream likes

_-Nico's Dream-_

_I was standing at an operating room door. I then forced myself to open it to see several people watching on a glass window. When I manage to get near the window I nearly vomited on what I saw if it wasn't a dream. I saw Percy strapped on an operating table and his body open with several surgical tools protruding of his opened body._

_I tried to call for him but find myself stopped in time as I watched several doctors operate on what I call a brother. Then something happened that I thought that shouldn't happen. Percy's eyes fluttered open soon the entire room erupted into shouting. Several doctors shouted to sedate him since his body was still open and with several operating instruments still sticking out of his body. After what felt like several minutes Percy managed to get up only to be tackled by multiple doctors before one managed inject him with some sort of fluid. After that part I woke up._

_-End of Nico's dream-_

As I was thinking about my dream I didn't notice Bianca was already in front of me and snapping her fingers.

"Hello, Olympus to Nico you there?" Bianca asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm here just thinking about something." I quickly replied

"What are thinking about? Is it about Percy?" She asked me once more

You see after Bianca died during the time when they tried to save Lady Artemis. During that time I blamed Percy for her death. I even went into almost seeking revenge on him with the help of Minos. But in the end he helped me he even trusted me. When I was even lying to him not knowing about him in the Roman camp and me being captured by Gaia he even still trusted me. He was almost like my big brother that I never had when Bianca died.

"Hello, Nico you there brother?" Bianca asked

"Yeah sorry if I zoned out again." I said a apologetically

"Don't worry Nico we will get him back." Bianca assured me

-Line break-

We are no all on board the Argo II just waiting for Leo which was taking him so long to get ready. As we were waiting everybody is currently gathered on the deck of the ship just waiting for their Olympians to say goodbye and say good luck in their quest in saving there friend. Everything was way to quit until Leo arrived and broke the tension.

"Sorry, I took so long. I have to find my tool belt as well as several tools." Leo said sheepishly

Annabeth just gave him a glare which he flinch then cowered behind his brother Beckendorf. Before any fight can erupt Luke suddenly made a suggestion.

"Leo would you kindly get this boat moving before Annie her gets a tantrum." Luke said

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" Annabeth said.

Luke winched then looked at the others for help only to find them cowering from Annabeth's anger. They didn't notice that the gods had already teleported on board the Argo II. When the gods arrive in instinct almost all the male demigods where hiding behind their respective Olympian parent.

"Ummm, why are you all hiding behind us?" Hermes asked

Luke, Connor, Travis and Chris pointed towards Annabeth and practically flinch. The amount of anger rolling of Annabeth may even rival Zeus tantrum. As I was hiding behind my dad I can't help but imagine the entire scene in front of me like one of those anime I watched with Percy. I mean just replace Annabeth's eyes with red then add a wall of flames on her back she is pretty much scary as my dad.

"Well we better get on your way I will accompany you all across the sea to your destination." Poseidon said

"So am I." Artemis, Apollo, Hades and Athena said in unison

"Well I'm here saying good luck on all of you." Zeus said before he vanished in flashed of thunder

The same goes to Hephaestus who hugged his two sons before disappearing. Aphrodite did the same but giving both her two daughters a hugged and her full blessing before disappearing. Ares/Mars gave Frank and Clarisse a gift before disappearing. Leo already set sail and we are already off to save Percy.

We all decided to go to the dining area of the Argo II and talk about our plans in saving Percy.

"So what's the Plan?" Chris asked Annabeth

"I think we better first find the way to gain entry into Rapture." Annabeth said

"Then, what?" Hazel asked

"Then we searched for clues on finding Percy." Annabeth continued

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." Piper said with a smile

At that moment Athena was beaming with pride at her daughter as her fellow god watched our interaction among us. During that moment I decided to confess to them about my dream.

"Guys I have a confession to make." I begun slowly

"What is it Nico?" Annabeth asked hoping it is good news

"You see before you having a vision earlier and telling us about your dream about Percy. I actually had one after he fell to that portal." I said slowly hoping to not invoke her wrath on me

"WHAT?!" Annabeth shouted

At that moment I then jumped behind my father hoping I won't get hurt until she cooled down. Piper and Silena used charmspeak to soothe Annabeth. It worked after that Athena sat beside her daughter in case she goes ballistic again. 'Sheesh, Annabeth is to overprotective on her boyfriend' I thought

"Alright Nico tell us about your dream." Athena said to me

I begun to tell them about my dream and saw almost everybody's expression morphed into a form of horror and anger. Even myself I can't help but feel angry on what theydid to what I considered as a brother. Annabeth was taking it worst though she is almost ready cry. Athena noticed it then decided to take her to the other room. As they left were left wondering what happened to Percy. While we were thinking we didn't notice that my dad, Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo trying to calm Poseidon. After what appears to be a couple of hours we notice it's almost night time so we all retired to our own rest area.

-Line Break-

We all woke up on the sound was that Jaws theme? I mean seriously who makes their alarm theme from Jaws. Anyway we all made our way on the deck of the ship with our godly parent behind us. When we reach the deck what greeted us was what appears to be some sort of Lighthouse in middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Is it me or is that lighthouse just I don't know not to be there in the first place?" Leo said

"I don't know but almost like it meant to be found here." Poseidon said

"Anyway this far as we gods can take you all now we are going. Hope you all with good luck." Athena said

As they were going to flash out they notice that they can't.

"What the, why can't we flash out?" Hermes said

"I think this area has nullified our godly powers into the equivalent of the demigods. This is almost like Alaska but more powerful." Athena said

"That means we are stuck here." Apollo said

"Why don't we help the demigods in finding Percy?" Artemis suggested

The gods agreed for the plan seeing that their powers are now limited to a point of demigod. However the odd thing about them is their looks. The gods now look around their mid 20 rather than their older self.

"Leo dock the ARGO II beside of that lighthouse." Annabeth ordered

As Leo parks the Argo II beside the lighthouse they were busy packing all their essential needs. When they were packing we notice Apollo biting his thumb. Something is bothering him I might as well ask him about it.

"Hey Apollo is there some sort of problem?" I asked

"There is." Apollo begun slowly

We didn't notice that everybody has gathered around us.

"What do you mean Apollo?" Artemis asked her twin

"Remember the vision we saw back on Olympus right." Apollo

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke said

"Well, I did a little bit of research when all of were sleeping and found out that Rapture doesn't hold any monster. No, all them are mortals that have been mutated by something not only that I found out that we have to use mortal weapons rather than our Celestial Bronze or our Imperial gold weapons." Apollo said

Practically almostmost of the demigods were fearful on killing mortals well except for me and dad of course.

"So how are going to kill them if we don't have any mortal weapons?" Chris asked

"Glad you asked." Clarisse said to her boyfriend

"While you guys were sleeping my dad appeared to me and decided to give us a magical bag filled with mortal weapons, ranging from medieval to modern weaponry." Clarisse said

Clarisse then brought a duffle bag filled with weapons and was grinning like crazy. Chris wasn't sure if he should buy her girlfriend weapons for her birthday which will be a bad idea. I on the other hand was looking at the weapons for something that I can use.

We all decided to pick our weapon of choice. Annabeth had a combat knife, a M911 pistol suppresses, some flash bang, and M4A1 grip, Acog and suppress . The same goes to Athena except she has two suppress pistols instead of one. Chris, Luke, Connor and Travis are armed with suppress MP5K submachine guns and pistol with a pair of sword each. The same goes to Hermes but for some unknown reason instead of a Submachine gun he will be using a KSG suppress shotgun with an adjustable stock and a laser sight at the side. (**A/n: One of theactual weapon load out in call of duty black ops 2 in my PS3)**

The Romans and the daughters of Aphrodite were armed with suppress rifles and pistols with the occasional flash bang and combat knife or sword. Well Frank was different instead he picked a suppressed M700 bolt action rifle with a scope attachment and a compound bow. For the Apollo and his children as well as the hunters of Artemis they will still be using their bows but with addition of a suppress rifle and flash bang. I on the other hand was armed with an AK74-U submachine gun with a suppressor attachment, flash light, and a duel mag. Then I have an Executioner pistol with a suppressor and a tactical knife. Bianca on the other hand was armed with a scope crossbow and SCAR-H suppress rifle with a red dot sight. My dad however just took a scythe some suppress rifle. Clarisse stayed the usual suppress rifle and suppress pistol of course with the occasional knife or spear. Lord Poseidon on the other hand shocked the most of us why you all ask? Well he was decked out for war almost making Ares look like a child dressing up as a soldier. I mean Percy's dad was wearing US army navy seals uniform complete with suppress weapons not only that he has what appears to be minigun on his back. In other words he looks like one of those soldier COD black ops 2 soldier.

"Um, Uncle P is sure on that plan of yours?" Apollo asked

"Yes Apollo it is quite simple we all interrogate and looked for clues about Percy if don't cooperate we kill them." Poseidon said

Okay this was the first time I saw Percy's dad a bit being warlike. I mean he looks like one those guys that I saw in some video games. Anyway we got down from the Argo II and made our way into the Lighthouse of course leading us is no other than Annabeth. We were inside the Lighthouse we notice several banners so old it was starting to fall.

"What does it say?" Will ask

"It says welcome to Rapture. No god just man." Athena said

"Ok, the sightseeing is over we need to keep moving." Poseidon said

We all just followed Poseidon towards what appears some sort of spherical type of submarine.

"Um, are we all going to fit in there?" Silena asked

"I don' think so." I said to Silena

We didn't that Lord Poseidon was already inside waiting for all of us.

"Are you all going to stand there or are going to join me?" Lord Poseidon asked

"Eh, what the heck." Hermes said

Everybody got inside surprisingly we all fit inside.

"Alright, everybody good?" Leo asked

There were a Corus of yes, yup, yeah and heck yeah. Leo then pulled the lever and watched as our vehicle descended to the water. We were all amazed on what we saw. I mean I been underwater plenty of times with Percy but this almost takes my breath away I mean. The sea life was all amazing.

"Whoa, is that a giant squid?" Thalia asked as she pointed on the sea life that was swimming outside the city

"Yes." Lord Poseidon confirmed

"Guys look." Lee pointed on were all the light was coming

We all looked to where he was pointing. What we saw was amazing. What we saw was a city at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Well, I guys Welcome to Rapture." Poseidon said

**A/n: Whew finally finished chapter 8 now on to chapter 9 and time finish my first chapter on Cosmic chronicles. Anyhow please vote for the pairing. Also I am also accepting any suggestion to make this better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hey guys here's chapter 9 of the story. Vote for the pairing that is all. Also special thanks to****gamelover41592**** for his idea and full credit as well now on to the story.**

**ME: I don't own anything all rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 9

Rapture, Secrets and Gathering II

-Annabeth's POV-

I can't believe it we are finally here in Rapture. The place where Percy is being held captive, as I watched as our sub gets nearer into the city I can't help but wonder who was that Elena person is. I somehow weird feeling that she and Percy might have a relationship or something other than that there was this Alpha person. This two people are my leads into finding Percy. I sub suddenly stopped in what appears to be some sort of tunnel then we watched as our front port hole came into view of a video.

"Greetings people from the surface, I am Diane Marie Johnson." The woman said in the video

"We are what we call the successors of the Rapture family from the great Sophie Lamb." Miranda continued

"You are most welcomed in our humbled home and welcome once more." The video ended with our sub surfacing in an intact tram like station.

When our sub surface we notice some sort human running with a lead pipe in his hand. Then two hook like projectile was seen impaling him on the ground. The weird creature thing was actually hanging from the ceiling then he dropped down in crouch position examining its prey.

"What is this fresh blood for us." The creature thing said

"No matter, all of you pretty things will be joining us or die trying." The creature thing said

Before we can comprehend something the creature just started attacking our sub we see the hooks to be melting through the metal. Before any more damage can be taken several flying robots suddenly can be seen flying and started shooting on the creature thing. While the robots chase the creature thing we suddenly heard what sounds to something ringing.

"Hey guys here that ringing?" Luke asked

There were chorused of yes and yeah. I then looked at the right side of the door of the sub to some sort of radio or phone. I picked and answered

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello, I am staff sergeant Nick Miller of the United States Army. Who is this?" Nick asked

"Um…" I was lost for words what should I tell this man

"Annabeth hand it to me. I will handle this." Poseidon said

I handed the phone to lord Poseidon and then he answered

"This is US special forces designated Shark, over." Poseidon said

"I didn't know that there were reinforcements, but I think we need help, sir." Staff Sgt Nick said

"Well, I will fully brief you once we meet. Where is your location?" Poseidon asked

"I am located on the old Fontaine Fisheries. Just follow the signs to lead you to the tram station then take it here." Staff Sgt Nick said

"Understood, Shark out." Poseidon said

With that final message lord Poseidon ended the call. One thing I notice I never knew Percy's dad can be militaristic even not in his Roman form.

"Since when did you know those military terms, also why Shark is your codename?" My mother asked

"Simple, Call of Duty." Lord Poseidon said with a grin

All of us busted out in laughing while my mom just rolled her eyes because of Lord Poseidon's antics. As we all got out of our mini submarine and onto this terminal for this submarine bay we thought on how are going to convince the Army man about are true intentions here in Rapture.

As we are now in what appears to be the lobby area we decided to head towards the stairs that will lead us to the Lobby area. When we reach the stairs there was several rubble blocking our path.

"Let me handle this." Clarisse said as she brought out two packs of C4 explosives out of her bag

"Are you crazy?! Do you want flood the entire room with us in it?" I exclaimed

"Hmmm, yeah you could say like that." Clarisse said

Before both of us start to fight Valdez decided to intervene.

"Alright Ladies let me handle this." Leo said

Leo brought out some sort of sledgehammer then slammed it on the rubble blocking our path.

"Ladies, first." He said gesturing to the stairs.

Before Clarisse decided to hit Leo with the butt of her gun, her boyfriend Chris decided to grabbed her arm and shakes his head saying 'not now'. I decided just to head up to the stairs. They noticed that I was already heading towards what appears to be the lobby or some sort of reception area. There I was completely awestruck on how these mortals are able to build a city under the ocean. My mother was also awestruck on how they managed to build this city even the structure fascinated her. The radio begun to ring again and this time Lord Poseidon decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Lord Poseidon answered

"Hello, this is Samuel Maxis who is this?" Sam said from the radio

"This Special forces codenamed shark, over." Lord Poseidon said

"Oh Shit, this can't be good. Anyway I want you or if you have companions meet up with Nick and his squad, got it?" Sam said

"Yeah, we got it." Lord Poseidon said

"Good meet up with them then tell Nick to head to Fort Frolic then we can… Alpha and Epsilon watch out for that Brute and Tank!" Sam said before the connection went to static.

"That was odd." Leo said

'I was sure I heard the man said Alpha. He must me be the lead that we needed to find Percy.' I thought.

"I think we found our possible lead into finding that sea spawn of yours Poseidon." My mother said towards Lord Poseidon

"Yeah I think so. What do you think Annabeth?" Lord Poseidon said

"Yes Lord Poseidon, I think so." I said

"Alright let's keep going then." Jason said

Of course little did we know that this was our beginning of our journey around Rapture.

-Time skip back to Alpha and the crew-

Alpha's POV

Alright let's get all of your readers up to speed on what's was currently happening. Well since Me, Sam and Epsilon are trapped here in Adonis Luxury Resort with a crazy Nanny of my daughter and with her crazy followers. Somehow they are working for this bigger group like some sort of successor of what Sam says the Rapture Family of doctor Sophie Lamb.

Anyhow I am currently walking around the place and heading to the location of the old pawnshop, of course the little sister riding on my back was pointing towards the dead body on the centre of the area. The good thing about the place we are heading is there are only few splicers .Near the body of course there was some sort of altar. I walked towards it and picked up the recorder.

"Huh, an altar and is that a recorder?" Epsilon said

"Your right, grab that recorder then we should play it inside the pawnshop."

I quickly grabbed the recorder and then started placing several traps in case the splicers started to attack us. I laid multiple traps around the place. I also added several trap rivets at every entrance that I can see where they might come out. Once I know that is safe enough I placed the little sister down near the corpse and let her work her magic. I readied my Machine gun and Electrobolt plasmid and ready for the fight

-3rd Person POV-

While Alpha placed the little sister down Epsilon was on the rooftops providing cover from above while Sam brought out several speakers out the nearby pawnshop and set it upped before the splicers arrive. He would probably add some fighting music while fighting the horde of splicers back. Once the speakers are set upped he then plugged it to what appears to be some sort of laptop from the pawnshop and turned on then he readied his custom M4 carbine.

When the splicers sense that there was some Big daddy left her little sister they then ran towards his direction. Alpha, Epsilon and Sam anticipated it and they cocked their guns and took aim on any direction that where they might come out. Sam of course hit play on the laptop and played I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin.

The splicers were pouring out at every entrance they can see. Epsilon was holding off several splicers from the rooftop while providing cover for Sam and Alpha at the ground. Several splicers were being killed by their traps. Alpha was unloading his machine gun at the splicers charging at the little sister and using his plasmids. Sam on the other hand was holding off another horde using his M4 carbine and his own plasmid. When Sam's M4 run out of ammo he then unsheathed his katana and activated is Electrobolt plasmid. His Electrobolt plasmid was sparking throughout his entire left arm while his right hand was holding his katana. The entire horde of splicers that was charging at him stopped and flinch on how scary he looked. Sam just smirked then shot them with his Electrobolt which can do a chain lightning. Killing several splicers that were in front while stunning the others, Sam then charged at the horde slicing and slashing his way through out the horde.

Alpha was almost making a mountain of dead splicers. Once the group had finally killed the remaining splicers they all decided to meet at the entrance of the pawnshop.

-Alpha's POV-

Once we killed all the splicers we decided to meet up at the entrance of the old pawnshop. I of course carried the little sister to her hidey hole. I of course preferred saving the little sisters. Once I was near the entrance to her vent I then brought out my hand and placed a small glow on it then place it on her head realising her from that disease.

"Thank you." The little sister said

She then climbed up to the vent then went somewhere else. I of course went back to my companions. When I reached the entrance of the old pawnshop Sam was cleaning his Katana while Epsilon is reloading hisguns. I then went one of the corners near them and started to do a check on how much ammo I still have left. I noticed that I still have enough for another wave for all my guns except for my shotgun which I found I only have enough for just a few more rounds.

"Hey Alpha, you still have that recorder?" Epsilon said in a groan

I groan in response saying 'yes' to him before I got back on checking my ammo and gear. I really need to upgrade my drill since I always use it on close quarters. I also need fuel for it as well I need to upgrade or get some attachment for my guns.

"Play the recorder we might get some info out of it." Sam said removing me from my train of thought.

I nodded and grabbed the recorder off my pack and place it on the table. Sam was leaning on the table while Epsilon was seating in front of me. Then we hit the play button and listen carefully about the message.

-Line Break to Nico's POV-

-Nico's POV-

While we were walking around Rapture I swear I think I was hearing something like is that music? Well I think everybody can hear the music from any point here in Rapture.

"Is that music that I hear?" Chris said

"Yeah, I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin." Apollo said as he bobbed his head to the beat of the music

Artemis just whacked her brother's head for being stupid

"Ow, what was that for?" Apollo said

Lady Artemis just rolled her eyes and muttered idiot before catching up with her two hunters. One thing I discovered about this place it's almost like Alaska but the difference is that here it limits our powers to a mortal meaning no powers while our Olympian parent's power is limited to a demigod standards.

As we were walking around Rapture we suddenly found ourselves near the tram station or the Bathysphere, but we decided to make a quick pit stop near the café. When we reached the café there were several Splicers and we just killed all of them. We decided to take a breather before heading to the Fontain Fisheries. While we were searching for anything to eat I stumbled upon what appears like some sort of recorder.

I grabbed the recorder and went back to the others when I reached the place I saw several bags of chips, several sodas and several fresh water bottles, together with some Pep bars.

"Hey Nico, what did you manage to find?" Hazel asked

"This." I said when I showed them the recorder

When I placed the recorder on the table everybody's reaction was confused. Hermes and his kids as well as Apollo were beyond confused together with Leo. Athena and Annabeth on the other hand look to be interested on what the recorder contains.

"Play the recorder Nico." Lady Athena said

I just nodded and pressed the play button. The recorder then started to play.

"Audio Journal entry 7497: Hello to anyone who might have found this audio journal my name is Fredrick Menendez. I am one who helped Doctor Suchong on making the protector programs. I am also one of the surgeons and doctors who created Alpha. Please if you manage to find this recording you must find my two more recording concerning about Alpha. Alpha may be just be one of those walking palooka in a smelly diving suit but to me he is one of my greatest creation and I also consider as a son. Please find my other two recordings the next recording may be found on the old Fontain Fisheries at Neptune Bounty."

With that last message the recorder went silent as well digest all the info we got form the audio diary. Whoever Fredrick Menendez is he seems to know a lot about this Alpha guy.

"We need to find that other audio diary." Annabeth suggested

**A/n: That's the end of chapter 9. Now on to chapter 10 also here is the standing about the pairing from the poll and the in the review.**

**Hestai-1**

**Artemis-2**

**Zoe-3**

**Annabeth-1**

**Thalia-1**

**It looks like Zoe is leading just a few more votes to decide to will Percy will get paired also I already started my Cosmic Chronicles please read and review. Chapter 10 is coming up. Out for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Here is chapter 10. Vote for the pairing**

**Me: Percy and Jack would you both kindly do the discretion**

**Jack: Assassinmaster909 doesn't own Bioshock they go 2k games production**

**Percy: He also doesn't own Percy Jackson they go to Rick Riordan**

**Me: Thank you **

Chapter 10

Secrets and the Nanny

-Alpha's POV-

"Alright let's listen to what this message is, Alpha play it please."Sam said

"Audio Journal Entry 7997: Hello I am Fredrick Menendez one of the creators of the Alpha series and head of the creation subject Alpha. This will be my final my entry, I only have a little time for this entry. I have discovered something that the reason why most of the Alpha series fail, except for Alpha, Delta, Epsilon and Sigma. They are the only big daddy of the Alpha series only to be perfected seeing all of them has unbelievable ability to survive the bonding process even if their bond was killed. Delta, Epsilon and Sigma are capable to have the will to survive or is it by pure luck. That we would not know for I have a limited time. Alpha is actually a special case though. The info I got from Suchong is that he has some weird powers that he can't even explain. Not only that I found something odd about him. Somehow he is capable of using plasmids without using eve. I don't know why but when bonding process was completed on him apparently 2 little sister candidate were killed in the process. When little Elena was bonded to him it acknowledge him. Something is going on here. If anyone found this please save Alpha; if anything happens to Elena, her little sister, he will die." Fredrick Menendez said

Then we heard a loud bang on the door.

"Who is there?" my creator said

"Doctor Fredrick Menendez, you are hereby under arrest by the order of Andrew Ryan." A voice said

"What does Ryan want with me?" the Doctor said

"He wants you to kill Alpha seeing that he had failed to reach Mr. Ryan's expectations." The other voice said

"I will not kill my own creation!" The Doctor said

"You will or we will force you to tell us how to kill him." Another voice said

"I will die first, before I tell you how to kill my own creation!" The doctor said before a gun can be heard being cocked in the background.

"Drop the gun or we will shoot!" the voice ordered before numerous guns were being cocked in the background

"I will never surrender!" The doctor said once more before numerous gun shots were heard in the background

"Shit! Return fire." The other voice said before more gun shots were heard.

After what appears to be a minute the gun shots died down.

"Is he dead?" The voice said

"Yeah, he is dead. Numerous gunshot wounds to the torso as well as the head, I don't think anyone can survive that." The voice said

"Yeah, Jim and Kevin put him in a body bag and throw him to the sharks." The voice said

"You got it boss." Jim and Kevin said in unison after that the recorder stops.

"Well, that was interesting." Epsilon mused

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said

In my case I was shocked. I mean I just found out that my creator who is, not only that if I don't find my daughter I might die. First though I want to find my answers as well as some clues to find my daughter Elena.

"We better keep moving and find that evil Nanny of yours Alpha." Sam said

I nodded and got up from my before heading out with my two companions. Before we got out of the old pawnshop Sam told me to pick up the research camera at the counter of the shop. Once we were out we managed to find were she was residing.

"It looks like she is hiding at the Jupiter suite at the9th floor of the resort." Sam said as he pulled out a phone out of his pocket.

I wonder where did he have his phone and how did we not notice it. As Sam was looking at his phone I suddenly got hit some sort of flashback or something. I saw a girl with silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rocks. I managed to snap out of my flashback before my two companions notices that I stopped walking. To my luck they noticed it.

"Alpha, why did you stop all of a sudden?" Sam asked

I let out a low groan as my response to Sam's question.

"Alpha says it's nothing." Epsilon translated

"Okay then." Sam said

Then he turned around and started walking once more. Epsilon not far behind him just shrugged and motioned me to follow him to where that evil nanny of my daughter resides. As we continue are ways towards her suit we didn't expect some sort of resistance since she flooded the entrance sadly we were wrong. When we reached the lobby there were numerous machine gun emplacement and several splicers that were on the balcony. Good thing though was they haven't notice me and my companions. Sam quickly slides under the desk with his M4 custom, now having a suppressor, out. Epsilon then hide behind the resorts pillar which was large enough to conceal a big daddy and give cover. I on the other hand was not lucky enough, before I can even hide from the Splicers one Lead head splicer found me and then started shooting at me.

I started to return fire at them while Sam and Epsilon were covering me while hidden from them. I didn't notice a thug splicer was behind me. I then felt a ringing sensation in my helmet as the lead pipe hit my helmet. I then spun around using my Barret 50. Calibre sniper rifle as a club to the poor mans head. I then took aim and fired several shots to the machine gunners with extreme precision. Every time I shot a splicer in the head with my sniper rifle I swear sometimes I can decapitate their head off. When I notice that my ammo for my sniper rifle was running low, I then switched to my Drill and charged the rest of the splicers.

"Oh, God Alpha just charged right in." Epsilon said while providing some cover fire from his position

"Yup, I hope he shouted 'LEROOY JENKINS!' as a battle cry or something." Sam said trying to crack a joke while in a middle of a gun fight.

I was too preoccupied on killing my enemies to acknowledge or register their jokes. As I was killing my enemies in front of me I didn't notice a splicer carrying a rocket launcher at the balcony. He then fired his weapon launching a heat seeking missile at me. Before even the missile hit me, I used one of the splicers as a human shield does lessening the amount of damage I took from the blast. I was blown back a couple of feet before I hit the pillar near the entrance were the elevators are located. After I got back my bearings and shook off the shock from the blast I checked myself and my gear for anything broken apparently nothing was broken or anything.

"Yo Alpha, you okay man?" Sam asked

I manage to make a small groan before starting to head towards the elevator so we can access the maintenance area where we big daddies can use. As we made our way towards the elevator a brute splicer suddenly jumped out and punched Samuel sending him flying back to the counter. Then the brute charged me head on, so I braced myself for the impact. The brute just punched me straight in the face with his fist making stagger a bit. Once I regained my bearings I then shot the guy with an Electrobolt plasmid thus temporally stunning him allowing Epsilon delivering a power drill punch on the brutes head.

"You okay brother?" Epsilon said

I made a small groan sound to Epsilon saying that I am okay. I then got up and walked towards Sam flew only to see him leaning on to the wall and was holding is that a comic book? I walked towards Sam only to see him looking intently at the comic. Epsilon joined us a few minutes later making sure that there were no splicers that will jump on us.

"What did you find?" Epsilon asked

"Just a comic book called Icarus made by name of Al Arlington." Sam said

"Who is he?" Epsilon asked as we all walked towards the elevator as Sam continues reading the comic before he place it in has pack.

"Some inmate guy who was sent to prison for theft, after that he was set free and became a comic artist that what the article said behind the comic." Sam said

Epsilon just nodded at Sam's statement, but to me his name seems familiar. I don't know but I just had a short flashback where I was playing a game called Call of Duty Black Ops 2 zombie at a map called Mob of the dead with a girl with black hair and Electric blue eyes. I just shrugged it off for I must concentrate on finding my daughter. As we made our way to the elevator I can't help but think why that Nanny hates me so much. I think my answers lies once I found her. When I and my two companions reached the elevator Sam hit the elevator and waited for the elevator to come down. When it dinged we all got in and found out she was at the 9th floor of the resort. While we were waiting for the elevator to reach the 9th floor the music in the elevator changed from those old classic into a Korean song sang by a group namedBig Bang called StillAlive.

While we were waiting for the elevator to stop I notice that Sam was bobbing head to the beat of the music while doing some guitar notes on his M4. Epsilon on the other hand was just standing there holding his drill and checking if he has enough ammo for his machine gun and enough fuel for his drill.

I can't help but feel agitated while waiting for the elevator; I mean really why this taking so long. When the elevator I finally dinged open I quickly got out of the elevator only to be greeted by two Houdini Splicer sending fireballs at me. Sam managed to use Telekinesis on one of the fireballs before he sent to the splicer. Epsilon managed to get the other Houdini splicer with drill. The other Houdini splicer was the problem. He kept on teleporting before we can even land a hit on him. We manage to have a lucky break when he teleported in front Sam. Sam apparently decided to use his Katana in which he cut off the head the poor splicer without him even noticing.

"That took a bit longer than I thought." Epsilon said

"Yeah, anyway there's the entrance to old Miranda's place." Sam said

I looked and saw a large double doors and a sign on top saying Miranda Johnson. I looked at my two companions if they were going to join me for this confrontation. Instead Sam said this

"I and Epsilon will watch the entrance while you get the key card."

I just nodded then went to the entrance. Once I opened the suites door the entire place was dark I mean literally I can't even see a thing. I then asked my A.I companion to turn on my light which is located in my porthole.

"Sir, lights have been turned on already and scanning for any hostiles." A.D.A.M said

I continue to walk around the suites until the suites lights turned on. I looked around it was nice place to stay at. Then on the corner of the suite I notice what appears to be some sort of child's room or something. I walked towards it and notice several notes and an audio recorder. When I played the recorder there was a little child's voice that seems familiar to me. Then I heard her name, it was Elena my daughter. As I was looking for old Miranda I was intently listening to my daughters recording apparently before she became my daughter she was a smart girl and daughter of a very influential man and woman. Apparently she was supposed to taken care by Miranda when they are busy running something here at Rapture.

I was now currently standing outside Miranda's room. I opened the door and only to see a neatly fixed room and a ripped poster of herself. I looked around the room to see any sign of her then I thought about if there was some sort of secret room. I then looked around for some sort of switch. I looked everywhere and found nothing then it dawned to me the ripped poster. I then walked towards it and saw a small red button. I ripped the poster and pressed the button. Then a hidden door suddenly slides at the side revealing a secret passage. I then walked in and saw a metal door with a glass window filled with fog. I then placed my hand and swiped it showing the same woman except her gun was placed at the side and smoking.

"I see you already found me tin daddy." Miranda said

"Five years since I remember you breaking my jaw, five years since you took little Elena from her family. Those years were hard on me and her family. One I failed in protecting her and being taken by you. Two you turned her into one of those things. Last you broke my jaw when I was trying to get her come back to me." Miranda said

"Now here you are once more to finish what you started. I let you take the key card and finish me when you first broke my jaw. I won't fight back that I will tell you." She said once more

The door opens revealing her room. I notice a couple of security cameras around and several more buttons. I just walked towards the key card and grab it. Then I looked towards the old woman once more then left the room without a second glance. I mean that was five years ago and I don't even have any memory at all doing all those things. Also it was just a petty grudge and she is innocent, she is doing her job as a nanny. I walked out of the room without killing her or even giving a second thought of her.

"It's like that then. You will just leave me and let me live." Miranda said

"It seems for once Diane is wrong." She said

"Well I'll be, it seems you sir have a heart of gold." Sam said through the radio

"Come on kid we better get going we have a long trek to go before we reach the service entrance of Fort Frolic." Sam continued

With that I left the suites and headed to my two companions. Once I reached the double doors I look back to the place and saw her standing at the other end with her cane and gun holstered. I just look at her for a second before I left the place and close the door behind me slowly. I then looked at my two companions and saw them looking at me. Epsilon's was unreadable but the colour of his port hole says otherwise since it was a lighter shade of green. Sam's face was more amused since I saw him.

"Well this is the first time I saw big daddy sparing somebody. Usually when the person survives the ordeal of meeting a big daddy and tries to take his little sister they ended up either stuck on a wall impaled by rivets or spears or pretty much dead." Sam said

"Guess old Miranda here is lucky that you sir is the very first big daddy that has a heart." He continued

Then Sam checked his phone then he started to dial something before he places it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" A voice said in the other end which seems familiar to me

"Hello, this is Samuel Maxis who is this?" Sam said

"This is Special forces codenamed Shark, over." Shark said

"Oh Shit, this can't be good. Anyway I want you or if you have companions meet up with Nick and his squad, got it?" Sam said

"Yeah, we got it." Shark said

"Good meet up with them then tell Nick to head to Fort Frolic then we can… Alpha and Epsilon watch out for that Brute and Tank!" Sam shouted

I and Epsilon looked at the entrance of the elevator and sure enough a brute splicer came out of nowhere with an angry Tank behind him.

"Well, shit." Epsilon said as he readied his weapon and Sam brought out his chemical thrower and I readied my Spear gun and shotgun

"Let's Rock this place." Sam said as we charged our foes.

* * *

**A/n: Finally finished chapter 10. Anyway here is the current standing of the pairing (NOTE: I also add the ones in the Reviews as well okay guys): Hestia- 2, Artemis-3, Thalia- 2, Zoe- 5, and Annabeth- 1.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hey guys I am back from the deepest and darkest part of Tartarus… just kidding! I just woke up and begun this chapter for the Welcome to Rapture but I will try to update my Cosmic Chronicles so here it is and hope you enjoyed it. Also throughout the story I will be putting up several game references.**

**Also guys if you are wondering why am I using some of the scenes from Bioshock One and Two is because they are the only thing that I can think of that can be link with the story. I am not plagiarizing or anything is because well like I said only fits for the story. Also I don't own anything I am just borrowing the scenes from the game but it is not mine it belongs to its rightful owners mainly 2K games and Havok game industry. Anyway on to the story**

**Me: I don't own anything**

**Previously from Welcome to Rapture**

"Hello?" A voice said in the other end which seems familiar to me

"Hello, this is Samuel Maxis who is this?" Sam said

"This is Special forces codenamed Shark, over." Shark said

"Oh Shit, this can't be good. Anyway I want you or if you have companions meet up with Nick and his squad, got it?" Sam said

"Yeah, we got it." Shark said

"Good meet up with them then tell Nick to head to Fort Frolic then we can… Alpha and Epsilon watch out for that Brute and Tank!" Sam shouted

I and Epsilon looked at the entrance of the elevator and sure enough a brute splicer came out of nowhere with an angry Tank behind him.

"Well, shit." Epsilon said as he readied his weapon and Sam brought out his chemical thrower and I readied my Spear gun and shotgun

"Let's Rock this place." Sam said as we charged our foes.

Chapter 11

Big Daddy crew

-Alpha's POV-

"Let's Rock this place." Sam said

When Sam said this we all charged our foes. Sam decided to take on the Brute with Epsilon which leaves me with the Tank Big Daddy. I notice that the Tank big daddy doesn't have any little sister but I knew that if a big daddy doesn't have any little sister they will stay passive unless provoke or being manipulated. That's when I notice the porthole was red but there was a hint of green in it meaning its being hypnotize. I fired my spear gun which just harmlessly bounced of his armour which forced me to use my shotgun instead.

I charged the big daddy head on with shotgun aimed at his porthole. Once I was close I fired two rounds from my SPAZ 12 making the big daddy stagger a bit. Once he regained his balance he then shot me with two rockets, I manage to telekinesis on the first one but the second one caught me blasting me while I was still holding the rocket he shot from me making flew backwards a couple of feet. Once I regained my bearings I then switched my SPAZ 12 with my machine gun and started unloading it to the heavy. I apparently forgot about his shield. My bullets just bounce of harmlessly from his shield which forced me to use my Armour piercing rounds against him. The good thing though is that my rounds are cutting through his armour like a knife in hot butter. As the big daddy tries to retaliate from my attacks I just kept putting more pressure to him as my two companions are still having a bit of a problem against the brute.

Once the big daddy was dead I place my Minigun at my back at grabbed my drill and revved it up and charged the brute with much force. That I sent him flying backwards then hitting a pillar which in returned collapsed above him. But knew well that to never to under estimate a brute especially when you decided to pissed it off badly. When the big daddy got up I knew we were pretty screwed due to both of his fist having Electrobolt on.

"Well Fuck." Sam said while readying his M4 custom carbine

I notice Epsilon readied his Minigun. I also readied my Sniper rifle instead of using my other weapons seeing that this guy won't go down with the amount of bullets we would use. The brute then made a loud roar before charging us head on.

"OPEN FIRE!" Sam said

We started to unleash several rounds from our guns to brute. Sam was firing his M4 at the torso as well as Epsilon while I try to shoot him in the head. The brute manages to reach us hitting Sam square in the chest with a shock of his life sending him flying to the nearby maintenance room while Epsilon swung his Machine gun like a baseball bat making the brute stagger a bit giving me a window of opportunity to shoot him in the head with my anti-personnel round. I took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. Almost like slow motion I watch as the bullet slowly fly to the head of the brute. I watched as the bullet go pass through the brutes head making a huge mess and splattering the walls with his blood.

"I think I need to clean my visor after this." Epsilon muttered as he tries to remove the blood of his visor

I on the other hand shrugged it off and then headed where Sam crashed. When I reached the maintenance room I notice Sam on a sitting position putting a few bandages around his arm and torso. I slowly walk to him waiting for him to notice. When he noticed me he made a pained smile and said

"Hey, Alpha… could you check this room while I patch myself up? Ow this hurts more than the time I tried to do a leap of faith." Sam said

As I checked the maintenance room I notice that this place looks like a mini big daddy conversion centre. I mean it is complete with the surgical table and big daddy suit. Well the big daddy suit resembles a Rosie armour except instead of a Rivet gun like most Rosie's have this one was a cross between a machine gun and a harpoon gun.( **a/n: Imagine Van Hellsings crossbow from the movie then make it a lot bigger.) **I mean seriously why this place hasabig daddy conversion centre. Really are they trying to make a big daddy in a minutes notice?

"Damn, this place reminds me one that conversion facility in Terminator." Sam said as he limp towards me with the help of Epsilon.

I just gave them a weird look before turning my back and head on the table were a recorder is found. When I reached the recorder I immediately grabbed it and then let my AI automatically started playing the recording. The recording went like this:

"Hello my name is Amanda Walker; I am an assistant in this minor big daddy conversion facility here in Adonis Luxury. The location can be found in the maintenance room in the Jupiter suit. My job is simply aid the doctors in converting some of the visitors here who committed a crime in this place. Well the big daddy model here resembles more of the Rosie, but there more of the defensive type since there equipment is more of the trap types like several proximity mines and a harpoon gun which resembles of a minigun and they are cable of shooting a trap base harpoon. Anyhow several attempts on making this big daddy always ended in failure and most manage to remove their big daddy suits before they can even be bonded to their little sister."

The recording ended as the final sentence was said. A new light had been revealed from this mysterious place.

"Hey Alpha, what did the recording say?" Epsilon ask

I gave a low groan as a response to Epsilons question. It probably says that 'It belongs to a woman by the name of Amanda Walker.'

"Amanda walker you say?" Epsilon asked just to be making sure

I gave him a nod as saying that he is correct.

"Does the name ring any bells to you Sam?" Epsilon asked

"Hmmm, Amanda Walker if my memory serves me right she happens to be an assistant to doctor Suchong before she was then re-stationed to a top secret a called project OMEGA." Sam said still wincing from the injury he got earlier

I just gave them a shrugged and then went towards the other side which happens to be an access point for big daddies. When I was about to reach a door I then got a radio call from Miranda.

"I will never think a big daddy would ever spare someone let alone a person who first tried to take away your little sister. You sir is someone truly special, but Diane will no longer accept me back since you spared me not only that you made me think that Diane maybe wrong for once. I may not be able to stop them from attacking you but maybe I can whisper into to them. I am sending you 3 sentry robots to escort you to the maintenance area. Be warned though I heard that Diane place a unique splicer to guard it so be alert. Farewell for now Alpha." Miranda said as my radio went static.

"Hey Alpha, who was that called you?" Sam asked as he was trying out the big daddy suit starting with the diving suit

I gave a groaning sound as a response maybe saying that it was "Miranda"

"Alpha says it was Miranda warning us about a guard guarding the maintenance area." Epsilon said as he was helping Sam with the big daddy armour.

I just notice that Sam was trying to become one of us big daddy. I then groan asking 'Why is Sam trying to wear big daddy armour?'

"Oh, Sam Alpha was wondering why you are trying to become one of us big daddies." Epsilon translated

"Well to answer the question of yours my dear friend. Is that we are going outside of Rapture meaning that we will be walking outside." Sam said

I just looked at Sam before I tilted my head to the side saying that I don't even understand a word he said. Epsilon just chuckled while looked at me with a confused face before looking at me slightly annoyed.

"Sam I think Alpha here did not understand you." Epsilon said as he continues to chuckle

"I notice *sigh* I wonder if your head is either full of Kelp since you are stuck inside that suit of yours or really that slow." Sam said shaking his head in exasperation

When Sam made a reference about my head full of kelp I have a splitting head ache. Several flashes of some of my memory suddenly flooded my mind. I have to force myself to stay up and not kneel to the amount of pain I am having.

"Alpha you okay?" A new voice said

I looked up just to see another big daddy with his porthole green meaning a friendly. I notice that Epsilon was gone and Sam is either hiding or he is the big daddy in front of me.

I gave groaning sound saying 'Sam is that you?'

"Yes Alpha it's me." The big daddy said sounding like Jarvis from Iron Man

Sam handed me his hand allowing me to stand up.

"Hey Alpha let's get going shall we. I think Epsilon is starting to get annoyed that he always get guard duty." Sam said through the big daddy suits intercom

As Sam and I left the maintenance room we found Epsilon standing at the elevator with the three security bots hovering around him.

"You two finally finished? We better get moving because I am not getting any more impatient than this." Epsilon said as he turned towards the elevator.

I turned towards Sam and nodded to him that we better get moving now. He nodded to me in response. We went together inside and decided to go to our next destination the maintenance area.

-Line Break-

As we made our way to the maintenance area I notice that there were few splicers that have been attacking us not only that it was a bit two quite.

"I don't like this one bit." Sam said as he raised his harpoon minigun in case a fight breaks out.

"I'm with you with this one brother." Epsilon said

I can't help but to agree with them so I also raised my weapons just to be sure that no splicer would jump on us. We were near the entrance of the maintenance access tunnel for the outside. When we heard a load roar, we all looked what was behind us and saw a huge splicer wearing a riot gear. Around his riot armour was several barbed wires wrapped around him, and his eyes was glowing a crimson red glow.

The first thing that came to my mind was that how the fuck did Brutus ended here in Rapture if he is in Purgatory managing the four Mobsters.

"Who the fuck summoned this guy?!" Sam shouted through the intercom through our suites

"Whoever he is, his going down and I will make sure he will stay dead." Epsilon said

I just nodded and readied my machinegun knowing full well that it will be the most effective one. All three of us looked at our opponent waiting for him his move. He just did it but before he charged us he made this declaration against us.

"I am Brutus the Jailor of Purgatory and I will bring your soul to be tortured for all eternity!" He shouted before charging us

All three of us big daddy's raised our guns ready to kill him until an army of splicers started to come out of the walls with their eyes also glowing with a crimson glow.

"Well lets kick some ass and chew some bubblegum, and I am already out of gum." Sam said

We all started to fire in all directions as our battle with the jailor of purgatory begins.

**A/N: That's the end of my chapter 11 sorry if it's a bit long for me to update. Anyway bad news is that I won't be able to update for a while since my College entrance exam is coming up and Quarterly Exam as well meaning that I won't be able to touch either of my electronic gadgets. Also I want to thank all those who reviewed this story. I like to thank everybody for pointing out my mistakes to make this story improve more that I want to thank you all. Also I am accepting ideas that can make this story improve. Arrivederci for now.**


End file.
